Rough on You
by HarleyD
Summary: "I'm the only one that can give you want you really want." Harry spun Draco around and held his arms at his side and he pressed against his back, whispering against his throat. "That can force you, that can humiliate you… that can hurt you, and you want it. You want me." Dom!Harry, Sub!Draco, anal, oral, hard bdsm, male on male sex, angry super!powerful Harry of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rough on You**

**Rating: M – Adult**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco**

**Warnings: **Dom!Harry, Sub!Draco, anal, oral, hard bdsm, male on male sex, angry super!powerful Harry of course.

**Summary: **Harry is having a bad day. Draco just cannot learn to keep his mouth shut. Neither of them would have predicted it would lead to _this._

**Author's Note: **This was supposed to be a filthy dirty one shot pwp, but actually seems to have developed a plot all on its own. It is kind of one of those super powerful Harry stories, and I do so love tormenting Draco. I'm shamelessly posting this to get a break from my long HP story, though if you read that one I swear an update is on the way!

* * *

It was trying having to always be good. To always make the right decision, to always have to be the bigger person. Mione was always on his back to do what was right, while she let Ron slide when he was less than upstanding. He felt anything but at the moment. He was fingering his wand, glare settled on Cho across the room.

"Harry…"

He didn't look away, enjoying the look of fear on Cho's face. "Busy."

"Harry James Potter."

He glanced at Hermione, jaw tightening in anger, "What?"

"You need to calm down."

"Did you see what she said Mione?"

She shifted uncomfortably and glanced down at the daily prophet where the headline "The Chosen One's Dirty Sex Secrets Exposed!" flashed. She bit her lip, "I did Harry… she was just upset you broke it off… she… you need to calm down."

"No, I don't think so."

"Well what in Merlin do you think you're going to do."

He paused, thinking about it, "I'm thinking some kind of hex, not sure which one."

She looked shocked, "Harry, you wouldn't."

Ron glanced up from the table, a grin on his face, "I don't know Mione, he sure looks like he might do it."

He had stood up without really noticing and took a step forward before Mione tugged on his sleeve. "Harry, you can't."

"I sure as hell-"

"You're supposed to be a role model. What will people think if-"

He violently jerked his arm out of her grip, "Bloody hell!" He turned on heel and headed out of the Great Hall, too angry to think straight. It didn't help that an open daily prophet caught his eye as he was heading out, the smaller headline reading, "Read how Harry Potter likes it kinky!"

He was oblivious to anything else as he stormed through the hallways. Who did that bitch think she was? Not only did she splash every secret he ever told her across the prophet, he didn't even do some of those things with her. He heard footsteps and figured it was Mione coming to yell at him.

He stopped abruptly and swung around, "What?"

He had the joy of watching Draco Malfoy stumble, eyes wide before composing himself. It didn't last long and he almost shuddered as that sneer came across his face, "Hey now, no need to get rough Potter, though I hear that is how you like it."

He stared at him for a long moment until Draco started to actually look uncomfortable but finally rolled his shoulders, letting how a whoosh of air. "Not now Malfoy." He didn't bother waiting for an answer before he turned and started heading back to his dorm. If he got into it with Malfoy the way he was feeling he wasn't sure how bad it would get.

He had hoped that would be the end of it but if there was one thing he could count on it was for Malfoy to not know when to give it a rest. He only made it a few steps before someone was grabbing at his sleeve, "Who do you bloody well think you are, I was talking to you Potter."

Harry grabbed Draco's wrist where he grabbed on to him and spun, shoving the blonde hard enough against the wall to knock the wind out of him. Draco tried to raise his other hand, the one with the wand in it, but Harry grabbed that one too and slammed it against the wall hard enough to make him drop the wand. "Listen when I say this Malfoy, because there will be no second chance today, leave me alone. Crawl back to whatever rock you came out from and we'll call it a day."

He gave him a superficial shove against the wall to get his point across and let him go, arrogantly turning his back to him. He moved just in time to dodge the spell and spun, a grin on his face. Oh, it was going to be nice taking his anger out on one of the only people in the school that would really deserve it. He didn't bother with his wand, close enough that he'd rather get his hands on the other. He grabbed him by the throat as he slammed him against the wall, yanking his wand out of his hand. "You couldn't just let it go, could you?"

Draco tried to respond, probably not something nice by the look on his face, but with Harry's grip he could barely breathe. Harry idly watched Draco scrambling at his hand, trying to loosen the grip. He waited until Draco was making desperate sounds before letting go, Draco falling to his knees gasping for breath. Harry eyed him, "I hear you spend a lot of time in this position." Draco glanced up at him but was still trying to relearn on how to breathe. "Heard you've sucked half the cocks in Hogwarts, gotta say, didn't really take you for the type to-"

Draco lunged at him but Harry only moved to the side, laughing. Draco finally scrambled to his feet and tried another shot at Harry. "I'll show you cocksucker!" He swung at Harry and almost hit him and Harry had enough. He grabbed him by the robe and shoved him into the nearest empty room, heading back out to grab Draco's wand while the other tried to right himself.

Harry slid Draco's wand into his back pocket and followed Draco in. "Hey, who am I to complain if you want to show me how you suck cock."

He had only planned on teasing Draco a bit, blow off a bit of steam, but Draco's face was red, and he was practically shaking with rage. "You touch me again and I'll kill you."

"I'll do what I want, Malfoy. You think I'm afraid of you?"

"You damn well better be Potter, you mess with me and you'll be deader than your precious Godfather-"

Harry punched him in the stomach, making him double over with a look of shock on his face. He barely had time to recover before he socked him across the face, Draco stumbling at the blow. He almost got his hands up to block the next hit, but Harry caught him high across the cheek and he went down, bleeding. While he was trying to wipe the blood away Harry kicked him in the side, before reaching down to grab him by the hair. "Oh you picked the wrong day Malfoy." He had only had a slight grasp on his anger when he left the Great Hall but now it just snapped. He dragged Malfoy to his knees. "Didn't you say something about wanting to show me what a cocksucker you were?"

He was sure Draco could see the truth in his eyes, Harry confirming what some of the stories said. So he liked it rough, but he hadn't done those things with Cho. No, the things he wanted to do were too sordid to do with a girl… too sordid to do with someone that would tell. He wanted to hurt Draco, wanted to make his scream, and there was no one to stop him. He worked on getting his pants undone. Draco was shaking his head, "I'm not touching your cock Potter."

He shot him a grin before tangling with his pants again, having trouble with the zipper. He really thought Draco should be fighting him more but the other boy just stared up at him, fury in his eyes. "Oh, you'll suck me off if I have to put imperious on you."

For the first time fear slid into Draco's eyes, "You wouldn't. You're Harry bloody Potter."

"Thought you read the prophet Malfoy, didn't you read what I like to do. What I'm capable of?" Never mind that the stuff she had said wasn't true, and he couldn't help the bitterness in the words. "Just do what you're told." He finally got his cock to pop free, hard at the thought of forcing Malfoy to do this and brutally shoved it towards Draco's mouth, expecting the other to turn his head or refuse to open his mouth, shocked when instead he found himself slipping all the way into the other's throat on the first thrust.

"Damn, I knew those rumors were true." He grabbed the blonde hair with both hands, letting his cock slide between those lips. He glanced down, cock twitching at the look of anger on the other's face. Forcing Draco to do this, forcing him with threats and violence made him harder than he could ever remember being, and it felt too good to feel much shame about that at the moment.

"Merlin you are good at this, how much time do you spend sucking cock?"

He could see Draco's muscles tensing at the tone, and he pulled back as far as he could with Harry grip. He glared up at Harry, "I hate you."

He gave him a rough shove back down onto his cock, "Like I care. Keep sucking." Part of him had trouble believing it as the blonde glared at him for a moment more before going back to sucking him, flicking his tongue over the head. Harry grunted, letting Draco do his thing for a few minutes before getting a good grip on him by his hair and thrusting hard, making the other gag. The sound only pushed him on and before he knew it he was coming. Draco tried to pull back, sputtering, but Harry held him all the way down, forcing him to swallow.

He only let the other pull back once the tremors stopped, but tightened his grip when Draco tried to pull away. "Lick me clean." Again that heated glare was thrown at him but Draco did as he was told, licking Harry clean. When he was done Harry shoved him away, making him fall onto his back. He was quite the sight, his blonde hair sticking out every which way from Harry's grip, red swollen lips with a bit of cum dribbled down his chin, but what really caught Harry's eyes was the massive hard on pressing against Draco's pants. He couldn't help the laugh as he pulled up his pants.

Draco looked startled as Harry grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, chuckling. He turned Draco and shoved him face down over a desk, reaching one hand around to palm Draco through his pants, "Oh, looks like you like it rough too."

He struggled to get up but Harry was stronger and had the leverage. He hissed out, "Get your hands off of me, I do not like it _rough_."

He laughed, tracing the outline of Draco's dick through his pants. "Feels like you do." He reached one arm around Draco and pulled him up and though it was a struggle he got Draco's robe off. He mockingly crooned at him, "Come on baby, quit playing hard to get."

Draco made a helpless sound as Harry shoved him back down, the sound making his dick twitch and try to get hard again. He held Draco down with one hand at the back of his neck and reached around with the other one to undo his pants, pulling them down to Draco's thighs. As soon as his cock was free it nearly sprung out, hitting Draco's stomach and leaving a trail of precum. Harry ran his hand over it, precum making his fingers slide easily over the head. "You really are aching for it, aren't you?"

Draco nearly sobbed out, "Let me go!"

"Oh, I don't think you really want that." He sped up his hand, Draco's hips twitching. Soon the sounds of protest the other had been making turned into whimpers and moans and he leaned in close, "Tell me that being my bitch makes you hard." He bit at the others neck, enjoying the resulting moan. "Tell me that sucking my cock makes you hard." He waited a few more moments and put more force behind the words, "Tell me, Malfoy."

"I will not…" Draco's words cut off as he panted, getting closer to coming.

Harry laughed softly and sped up his hand, waiting until Draco's body tensed and his balls were pulling up against his body before he pulled his hand away. Draco cried out at the abrupt loss of touching and scrambled to grab at himself, but Harry grabbed both wrists, slamming them down against the desk hard enough to bruise.

"Merlin, Potter! Get your hands back on me!" His hips bucked wildly as he tried to get friction, trying to yank his hands out of Harry's grip. He was so bloody close his cock was twitching. "Merlin just…" He was whimpering but gave a final tug at his wrists and made an annoyed sound, "Sucking your cock made me hard, okay? Now get your bloody hands back on me!" Harry smiled, making a tsking sound that had Draco moaning in frustration. "I hate you!"

"That's fine, as long as you say it."

"I…" He finally let out a whimper and the words were ground out between clenched teeth, "Being your bitch makes me hard, now bloody touch me!"

Harry rubbed the inside of Draco's wrist with his thumb, "Maybe if you ask nice."

"You've got to be…" There was a renewed struggle to get free but he stilled when Harry tightened his grip until it hurt and his cock was aching, "_Please_ touch me."

Harry let go of his hands but made no effort to touch him so Draco scrambled to get his hand on himself, tugging hard at his dick. It didn't take much to send him over, crying out as he came over himself and the desk. Harry continued to lean over Draco, waiting for the other to come back to his senses.

Draco panted, trying to calm his body down. Slowly the arousal faded, to be replaced by a red hot humiliation. He ached from the brief fight, and he had his own come covering his hand and his stomach, pooling on the desk beneath him. He had… he had _begged_ Harry to touch him, he had let the other _put him on his knees._ He struggled to get up, snapping out, "Get _off _of me!"

Harry laughed, pulling back fast enough that Draco stumbled. He whirled to face him, an insult on the tip of his tongue but Harry beat him to it. "I think I already did get off on you. Well, in your mouth at least."

Draco sputtered at that, the salty taste of Harry's cum in his mouth too much of a reminder of what he had done to be able to deny it. In fact, for once in his life he couldn't think of anything to say, his face feeling hot all the way to his ears as he scrambled to tuck himself away and do up his pants. He reached for his wand, intending to hex the other but couldn't find it. He tried to subtly search for it as Harry watched him with an eyebrow raised. He was getting desperate when Harry headed for the exit. He nearly growled out, "Don't you walk away from me."

Harry shook his head, "Oh Draco, what do you think you're going to do?"

"As soon as I find my wand-"

He held up the wand in question, "You mean this wand?"

Draco's jaw dropped open and he snapped, "Give it to me!" He put a hand up, "Don't even say it Potter, just give me my wand."

"Sure thing." Draco took a step towards him with his hand out but only made it halfway before Harry laughed, "As soon as you ask me for it in the Great Hall."

That made him hesitate and his face burned at the thought of having to go ask for his wand from Potter in front of all those people, "The Great Hall?"

Harry nodded and looked him up and down, "And wear something red or I won't be giving it back." He slipped it into his pocket and headed out the door, "See you soon Draco." Once Harry was out the door Draco glanced around, wincing at the mess. He was startled as Harry popped his head back in, "Oh yea, and thanks for the blow job."

Harry listened to Draco cursing as he headed down the hallway, a grin on his face and feeling much better than he had in quite a while. He was on to something here.

* * *

He didn't really expect Draco to approach him at lunch, he was sure the other would need longer than that to compose himself. So he was surprised when he heard footsteps cautiously approaching him. He whirled in his seat, a grin on his face, only to have it falter as instead of an embarrassed Slytherin, Cho stood there. She looked like she was going to speak and Harry turned back to his table, ignoring her.

"Harry…"

"Get out of here."

"Listen, I want to talk-"

"I don't care Cho. If you were smart, you'd leave. Now."

She took a step forward and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry that I-"

He threw off her hand as he surged to his feet, hand at his wand. Only Ron rocking to his feet and grabbing him stopped him from doing something that he probably would have regretted. She looked startled and took a step back, her hand going for her own wand. Harry nearly snarled, "I don't want to hear it. You're lucky I don't hex you." He gave into Ron's tugging on his sleeve and turned to sit down. He could hear her stand there for a minute and then leave, and he took a deep breath. He shoved away his plate in anger, ignoring the worried looks from his friends, his earlier good mood gone.

"Harry, what were you going to do?"

He glanced up at Mione, at the worry on her face, and frowned. He stood up abruptly and headed out of the Great Hall. Just before he made it out the door he glanced at the Slytherin table, meeting those silver eyes. He hesitated, some part of his anger soothed when Draco glanced down, and then he was gone, hoping to take the time to calm down before his next class.

* * *

Classes went smoothly once Harry calmed down, secure in the thought that Cho wouldn't make the mistake of trying to talk to him again. He kept an eye on Draco, the thought of him at some point begging for his wand back, soothing the rage inside him. It was particularly satisfying to watch him try to explain to the charms teacher why he didn't have his wand, and couldn't perform the spells. He shifted slightly in his seat, his dick sitting up and taking a little bit of notice at what he could do to the little blonde, but he pressed his lips together, that was something he really shouldn't do again. A red hot glare was sent in his direction as Draco took his seat again and one corner of his mouth lifted, he _really _shouldn't.

Harry was really looking forward to dinner, as he was sure Draco wouldn't go a night without his wand. He had thought throughout the day the best way to deal with him, and went he heard steps behind him he couldn't help but grin. He didn't look up until Ron made an annoyed sound, "What do you want Malfoy?"

He seemed startled to be confronted by Ron and there was a moment of silence before Draco spoke up, "I need to talk to Potter."

Harry chuckled as he took another bite of dinner. "We don't really need to _talk _Malfoy, don't you have something to ask me?"

He could almost swear he heard Draco grinding his teeth together. "Give it back Potter."

He still didn't look up. "That didn't sound like asking."

Ron was glancing back and forth between them, "What's going on?"

"Can I have my wand back?"

Ron's eyes widened as he glanced at Harry, "You have his wand? When did you get his wand?"

"Don't worry about it Ron." He continued to read the book open in front on him, "I'd ask nicer."

"Potter, if you don't-" There was a huff of annoyance and Draco ground out, "Please can I have my wand, Potter."

He snorted a little but pulled the wand out of the inside pocket of his robe and held it out over his shoulder, all without even glancing at Draco. There was a moment where nothing happened and then he felt the wand snatched out of his hand. He didn't hear steps moving away and idly asked, "Waiting for something?"

"You… you said you wouldn't give it back unless I was wearing red."

"True, I did."

Draco sounded puzzled, "Didn't… don't you want to see that I did?"

Harry laughed as he turned, "I guess if it means that much to you to show me, I mean you do already have your wand and all though."

Draco seemed to realize that and his face turned red as he stomped off towards his table, red scarf trailing after him. Harry couldn't help the smirk as it slid across his face and he watched him all the way to his table. He finally shook his head and went back to his homework, the early incident with Cho completely forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

He really planned on having nothing more to do with Draco, but two days later he found himself stalking the other down a hallway. Draco hadn't noticed him yet, and he hoped to keep it that way until he reached somewhere they could be alone. The last two days had been calm, but that afternoon Cho had tried to talk to him again and he had nearly lost it. He hadn't hurt her but he had a few choice words and he didn't think that she would be trying again anytime soon. Mione had questioned him about it and she had actually sided with that slut. He had been angry and had gone out for a much needed walk to clear his head. That was where he had spotted Draco all by himself, looking frustrated and muttering to himself.

He had followed him for a while, planning on blowing off some steam by messing with him, but the way that tight little ass was moving put other ideas in his head. He waited until Draco turned the last corner that would block them from prying eyes and made his move, grabbing him and shoving him hard against the wall.

Before Draco could even say anything he pressed his mouth over his, absorbing his complaints. Draco tried to push him away but he grabbed both wrists, holding him in place. He had his tongue in the other's mouth but pulled back when Draco bit him. He pulled back and slapped him hard across the face, Draco crying out in protest.

"Bad move Malfoy." He grabbed him by the robe and dragged him along, looking for some quiet corner where he could have his way with the other. He finally found a room that looked good enough, if a little dusty.

"Unhand me this instant!"

"You talk like a fruit, you know that?" He ran his hands over Draco until he found his wand and pulled it out, sliding it into his robe. "Relax Malfoy, I'm only going to fuck you."

He got the upper hand when that sentence froze Draco and he used the opportunity to pull out his wand. "And I'd like to do it without a struggle." He pointed the wand at him, "Imperio."

Draco's face went a little slack with the spell and Harry grinned. "Take off your clothes Malfoy, and make it entertaining." His dick was already hard, but it tried its best to get harder as Malfoy slowly pulled off his clothes, the thought of how much the other must be raging inside just plain doing it for him.

Finally the other stood before him naked and he moved forward, noticing that Malfoy's dick was hard too, precum already leaking out. "Go ahead and bend over that desk now." He watched as he did, that pert little ass up in the air for the taking. He moved behind him, rubbing his hands down Malfoy's sides and around his front to palm his dick, rewarded with a fresh wave of precum. "And you're gonna try to tell me you don't want it." He shook his head. "Put out your hand."

Malfoy did and he pulled out the tube of lube, putting a healthy amount in Draco's hand. "Prepare yourself for my dick, and do a good job, I'm not small."

He watched those fingers sliding in and out and used the time to undo his pants, pushing them down to his thighs and running his hands over his dick. He leaned forward, "Put your arms on the desk and spread your legs." He waited until Draco did before pointing the wand at him, "Finite."

He had to scramble a little bit, but he caught Draco's arms and held him down when he tried to get up, holding the blonde down. "How dare you! I'll have you arrested, I'll have you imprisoned!"

"Relax, relax." He held him down and pressed against him, his dick rubbing over Draco's ass making the other still. "How about I just fuck you since my dick's right here and you're already lubed and ready?"

"How dare you force me to-"

"I didn't touch you with that spell on you, I left that up to you. I took it off before I fucked you, I'm not forcing anything." At that Draco tried to get up but he held him down, a cruel glee finding its way into his words, "Oh, but I am going to fuck you."

"Let me go this instant!"

"Okay, you want me to stop?" He pulled both of Draco's hands behind his back so he could hold them there with one hand and reached under Draco with his other, tugging on his dick. Draco made a small whimpering sound, trying to pull his hands out of Harry's grasp. Harry increased the speed of his strokes and leaned against Draco, letting the head of his dick rub over Draco's entrance, smiling as it made the dick in his hand twitch. He breathed out a gust of air against Draco's neck, making him shiver.

The protests had stopped, as had the attempt to free his wrists and Draco was panting, his hips lifting ever so slightly as if they were enticing Harry to fuck him without his consent. He bit down hard on Draco's shoulder, making him whimper. When he let go he whispered, "Tell me to stop."

Draco shook his head, lifting up his hips when Harry stopped moving his hand. Harry nuzzled against the nape of Draco's neck. "You don't want me to stop?" His nose was tickled by Draco's hair as the other shook his head. He tightened his grip on Draco's wrist but released his dick, grabbing his own and lining it up with Draco's ass. He started to press forward but stopped just as the head rubbed against his entrance. Draco made a desperate sound and tried to thrust his hips back but Harry pulled back, preventing him. "I don't think I can do this until you ask me to fuck you." Draco's shoulders tensed and Harry laughed, "And by ask I do mean beg Malfoy. So if you want to get fucked hard over this dirty desk, you'll beg me to do it."

Nobody could say that a Malfoy didn't learn fast at least. There was a small sound of annoyance from below him but then Draco was turning his head to look at him. "Please fuck me Potter." His eyes closed briefly as Harry pressed against him and when they opened again the attitude was gone, "_please._"

"Of course Malfoy, all you had to do was ask." He didn't give him time to prepare as he thrust in with one hard thrust, making Draco cry out. He let his hands go when Draco pulled on them, sure the other wasn't going to try to fight or get away. He was right and Draco used his hands to scramble for a hold on the desk to keep from getting shoved into it. Once he got his balance one had reached down to touch himself but Harry pulled his hand away, putting it back on the desk. "Not until I say Malfoy."

If he wasn't mistaken Draco moaned at the order, and moved his hands back, keeping them there. He grabbed those small hips and thrust as hard as he could, knowing that he had to be hurting the other, and that making it better. He leaned down, "That hurt Malfoy?"

The other nodded, voice breathy, "Don't stop."

And of course part of him knew he would say that. "I don't plan to." He leaned as far across the desk as he could, grabbing it over Draco's hands to get more leverage and pistoned his hips, knowing he wouldn't last long. He felt the tell-tale signs of orgasm starting and let go with one hand to grab at Draco, wanting him to come first. He would love to rub it in the other's face that he liked it so much he came before Harry. It didn't take much, only a few strokes and Draco was coming, screaming out Harry's name. He kind of liked that too. The resulting tremors pulled him over the edge and he grabbed his hips, making Draco collapse over the desk with the force of his thrusts, the desk skittering a couple inches across the floor.

He was gasping for air and knew he was partially crushing Draco, but he needed a moment before he could stand up. He nuzzled against Draco for a moment before he remembered where he was and abruptly pulled back, Draco making a small pained sound at the abrupt withdrawal. Harry didn't look at him as he tucked himself away and did up his pants, heading for the door. He stopped there to look back at Draco, finally pushing himself up from the desk. His hips were badly bruised from being pushed against the desk and his face was flushed. There was none of the anger in his face, more a dazed satisfaction and Harry couldn't stand to look at it. "Same deal with your wand Malfoy."

He didn't wait for an answer, and had none of the satisfaction he had the last time they had been together. Something about fucking the other was different from having him suck him off, and he had expected the same heated anger from him, but that was… different. He sighed and ran his hand over his face as he headed back to the Gryffindor tower. He reached inside his robe and fingered Draco's wand, not sure why he had taken it again. Though it was probably for the best because when the other got his wits about him he probably would have hexed him. Everyone was already in bed when he got back into the dorm, and he took the opportunity to take a cold shower, confident that it was the last time he would be doing anything with Malfoy.

* * *

He expected Draco at breakfast, he didn't think the other would go another day without his wand. He was running late and when he got in the Great Hall Draco was on his feet instantly, face tight with anger. Harry ignored him and went to his table, Draco only moments behind him.

"Give me back my bloody wand Potter, no games about asking."

The words were hissed out, angry as could be. Harry considered just giving him the wand and calling it a day, but the part of him that needed something more piped up and instead he turned around looking him up and down thorough enough that Draco blushed. "I don't see any red."

Draco looked confused and then frowned, "You didn't care about it last time."

He shrugged, "I care now. No red, no wand. Simple as that Malfoy, come back when you can follow simple directions." He turned and sat back down, not really sure what to expect from the other.

He waited for some cursing or for the other to attack him, but instead there was silence and then footsteps that signaled the other leaving. He didn't really believe the other would just give up and turned to look, only to see Malfoy's retreating back. That wouldn't do. He rocked to his feet, following Draco until he could grab his arm and spin him around, "That mean I get to keep it?"

Draco eyed him, weary. "Just give me my wand Potter, please."

He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he did know that the submissive attitude was doing nothing for him. He cocked his head to the side, "How is your father Malfoy? Still drooling all over himself in Azkaban?"

If he was honest with himself, he saw Draco's fist flying, but did nothing to stop him. He wanted to feel that pain, he needed that conflict. His head snapped to the side and he could taste blood but knew he had a grin on his face when he looked up. He launched himself at the smaller boy, tackling him to the ground, the two of them rolling around on the floor, kicking and punching. He got a couple good hits in, and was gratified to see blood on the others face. He finally gained the upper hand, pinning him down, two quick jabs before he leaned down. The tussling had left him pressed between the others legs, and it was all too obvious that Draco was hard. His nose was down against Draco's neck, listening to him pant, "You want it so bad, Malfoy."

Draco didn't have time to protest as Harry was bodily lifted off him by Hagrid, a few very angry professors looking at them. McGonagall glared at him but he could only shrug. She shook her head, "Both of you to my office this instant."

Harry jerked his arm out of Hagrid's grip and moved forward before anyone could stop him. Draco was hesitant, but a quick glance at the professors and he followed Harry, unsteady on his feet.

McGonagall moved quickly to get ahead of Harry, her movements short and tense with anger. Draco purposely fell back several steps from Harry, almost afraid of what the other would do. He wished they were in a less public place so he could readjust himself, Harry had been right, the tussle had left him hard and wasn't that just humiliating.

They all took a seat in the headmaster's office, Harry slouching into a chair as McGonagall took her place behind the desk. Draco didn't want to get that close to him but he slid into the seat next to him, glancing anxiously at him before lowering his eyes to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?"

Harry leaned forward, "He was begging for a beat down." He barely had time to enjoy her shocked look before Draco jumped in.

Draco turned to glare at him, "You started it."

"You hit me first Blondie."

"You were egging me on!"

Harry shrugged, "It's possible."

"Both of you be quiet!" McGonagall stood, angry. "Detention for both of you. This behavior is unacceptable."

"Is that all?"

Her face turned red at Harry's flippant response, but she took a moment to calm herself, "You have a certain responsibility Harry-"

Draco cringed as Harry went from slouching in the chair to on his feet, the casual attitude gone. "Don't talk to me about responsibility. I think I already have more than enough."

"I'm just saying Mr. Potter, sacrifices have been asked of all of us-"

For a moment Harry's face twisted in pain but it smoothed out quickly, "Don't talk to us about sacrifice. Talk to either of our parents, talk to either of our Godfathers – see how much they know about sacrifice!" He reached over and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him to his feet. "Come on Draco, I'll get you your wand."

Draco didn't have a chance to protest as he was dragged out of the office, though he wasn't sure he would have anyways, the look on McGonagall's face worth it. Draco kept silent and let Harry lead him away, only putting up a fight when they had gone a few hallways. He tugged on his arm, "Unhand me!"

Harry did without any comment, shoving Draco away from him. He reached in his pocket and pulled out Draco's wand and shoved it at him, making Draco stumble a few steps back. "There is your bloody wand Malfoy, now leave me alone."

He turned his back on Draco and started to walk away, though he wasn't stupid enough to not pay attention. He heard the hex start and whirled around, shouting out "Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand went skittering out of his hand and Harry grabbed him, shoving him against the wall, "Stupid move Malfoy. Why don't you just go and fetch your wand."

He let him go and turned his back again, but Malfoy grabbed at him. He turned to do something violent but hesitated when he registered the shocked look on Malfoy's face, "What?"

"You didn't use your wand, I saw you!"

Harry struggled to hide the surprise on his face, he had been so careful about hiding that, he couldn't believe he had lost it enough that he would use wandless magic in front of Malfoy of all people. He growled and shoved Malfoy as hard as he could against the wall, "Just leave it be Malfoy."

He turned to walk away again but Draco grabbed at him, "Potter-"

He grabbed the wrist and squeezed it until Draco cried out in pain, and kept it up until Draco slipped down to his knees, whimpering. Only then did he let go, "I'm not in the mood to fight you Malfoy, and I'm not in the mood to fuck you, so just stay down."

He was nearly around the corner when he heard Draco's footsteps. He grabbed Harry's arm and Harry turned to see Draco looking up at him with a desperate look on his face. "You can't just walk away from me."

He grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off his arm. "Keep your hands off me Malfoy, I can do whatever I want." Draco looked hurt but Harry ignored it, heading towards his dorm.

"Potter." The footsteps stopped but Harry didn't look back to see if he had stopped. "What about what I want?"

Harry chuckled without looking back. "Find it somewhere else."

"Harry… _please_."

That did get his attention and he slowed his steps, turning to look at the other. In that moment he caught the frustration on the other's face,… the desperation. He also noticed that Draco had left his wand where it landed, not even bothering to go for it. He couldn't help the laugh low in his throat as he suddenly realized something, "You can't, can you?" He took a few aggressive steps towards the other and there it was, the brief want flashed across Draco's face. "You can't get it anywhere else, can you?"

The tone had obviously triggered Draco's defenses because the looks were gone and his shoulders were thrown back. "You aren't special Potter, there is nothing special you can do for me."

The words were hollow though and Harry reached out to grab Draco by his hair and pull him close, "Oh, that isn't true. I'm the only one that can give you want you really want." He spun him around and held his arms at his side and he pressed against his back, whispering against his throat. "That can force you, that can humiliate you… that can hurt you, and you _want _it. You want _me._"  
He could hear Draco's breath hitch and grinned against his neck. Draco was shaking his head, "I don't _want_ that. I don't want _anything_ from you."

He reached down and palmed Draco's quickly hardening dick, "You sure do." He nuzzled his nose against Draco's neck even as he brutally yanked on his hair, "Tell me, tell me you can only get it from me." Draco hesitated and Harry tightened his grip.

Draco let out a whimper, "I want-"

Harry let him go abruptly, "I don't care what you want Draco, I just want you to do what I tell you."

He had stumbled when Harry let him go but whirled around, clearly frustrated. "Make up your mind!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I'm not the one that seems confused."

"Don't pretend like you don't want it too!"

Harry watched him for a moment and then turned on heel, leaving without another word. He would not let Draco get the upper hand. He heard an angry sound from behind him and Draco ground out, "I can only get it from you, Harry, please."

Harry kept going as he called out over his shoulder, "Guess you don't always get what you want Malfoy."

He was just around the corner when he heard Draco yell "I hate you!" He didn't turn because he wasn't sure what would happen if he did. He couldn't let Draco have that much of an upper hand, he needed to keep going but he almost waivered because if he was honest with himself… he could only get what he wanted from Draco too.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks he mostly ignored Draco, though he heard rumors. Rumors that the slut of Slytherin was sleeping around even more than usual, in fact rumors told him that Malfoy was sticking it to anything that he could. And Harry could only smile as every day Draco looked more and more frustrated. Harry knew why he couldn't get enough, he knew what Draco really wanted. He wanted to be held down, wanted to be fucked and the blonde just wasn't getting that.

He was sitting in the library when the chair next to him was roughly pulled out and none other than Draco Malfoy angrily sat down. "Why haven't you had to go to detention?"

"What?"

"I've been in detention for the last 2 weeks because of that fight but I haven't seen you in there once."

"I didn't want to go."

There was a pause and Draco sputtered, "You… you didn't _want _to? You _have _to."

Harry shut the book in front of him, obviously he wasn't going to get any reading done. He turned to face Draco and the look on his face made him want to throw Draco down over the table and fuck him right there, but he shook the feeling off. "I don't have to do anything Draco."

"Says who?"

"Me Draco, who is going to make me?"

That question seemed a little much for Draco and he frowned more, "The head mistress."

"And then maybe I won't kill Voldemort for them, funny how that works." Before Draco could respond to that Harry abruptly stood and pulled Draco to his feet, pressing him back against the table. "What about you Draco, are you getting what you want?"

"Let me go."

"I hear every day about more people you fucked. More and More all the time, getting desperate are we Malfoy?"

"Jealous Potter?"

"Just wondering how many people you have to fuck before you admit the only thing that will do it for you is getting held down and fucked like a bitch in heat." Draco tried to answer but Harry quickly covered his mouth, "Or that the only way you can get off is with a cock in your mouth or up your ass."

He laughed as he let Draco go and reached past him to get his book. He didn't expect to really walk away and wasn't surprised when Draco grabbed his arm. "What do you want?"

"What do _you _want?"

Draco dropped his hand and he almost looked like he was going to cry. "You Harry, I want you."

"Of course you do." He grabbed both wrists and pressed them to the table, holding the smaller boy there. "How bad do you want it Draco? What would you _do_ for it?"

Draco was frowning and pulling at his wrists, "You want it too Potter, don't act like you don't."

He laughed, "I can find someone to fuck anywhere Malfoy, how many people can you find to give you what you really want?" He didn't wait for Malfoy to answer before letting go of his wrists to grab at his hair and press him down to his knees. He felt his dick twitch as Draco went down without even looking around to see if anyone was watching. He chuckled, "Oh, that says it more than words ever could." He put his hand out. "Give me your wand."

There it was, Draco glanced up with a wary look, and Harry couldn't help the smirk. That was what he needed, needed to know that Draco was doing something he didn't want to do. He wiggled his fingers, "I'm running out of patience Malfoy."

He huffed out, but pulled his wand out of his robe and held it up to Harry, looking uneasy at leaving himself vulnerable. Harry noted that he still had not looked around to see if anyone was looking and that as quite an oversight for the blond. Harry did look around, mouth quirking at the few people watching them with shock on their faces. He looked back down.

"Get up Draco, people are staring."

He glanced around abruptly and Harry could get used to how the other looked, face heated in embarrassment. To his surprise Draco didn't get up though, he met Harry's eyes, determined. "I can only get it from you."

He fingered Draco's wand thoughtfully before tucking it away. "Stand up."

He did at that command, and was trying to look appeasing but Harry could see the anger seeping through. "Alright?"

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow Draco."

"You'll give me my wand then?"

"You're gonna sit and have breakfast with me." He reached up and for a moment twisted a few strands of Draco's hair between his fingers, watching Draco's eyes close almost involuntarily. He gave them an almost playful tug. "If you're lucky I'll give you your wand back, if you're really lucky I'll let you suck my cock."

He could hear a few gasps, a few giggles, that told him at least a few people had heard. He didn't care, though he was sure that Draco would. He gave him a final glance, winking at him when instead of trying to save face or taking off Draco was staring after him like a lost puppy… a very angry lost puppy.

Draco entered the Great Hall cautiously. He should have been paying attention in the library, too many people saw him. Eyes were on him when he walked in but he ignored them, hesitating for a moment debating whether he was really going to go the Gryffindor table or not. His feet were already carrying him though and Harry watched him all the way from the door till he reached the table. He nodded to the seat next to him, "Sit down."

Draco slid into the seat awkwardly, not sure what he was supposed to do. Without asking Harry slid him a plateful of food over, nodding down at it, seemingly oblivious to Ron glaring Draco down. "What the hell is going on Harry?"

He glanced at Ron, "What do you mean?"

He frantically motioned at Draco, "Why is he sitting here?"

Harry glanced at Draco like he was considering it and then back at Ron, "I told him to."

"You… you _told_ him to?" He made a commotion as he shot to his feet, "What is wrong with you lately? I heard what they said about you in the library and I _defended_ you!"

Draco was frozen in the spot, not sure what he should be doing but Harry only casually picked up an apple, "Calm down Ron, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _me?_ How can you just sit there and… and… ever since you came back from holiday you've been different Harry." He shoved his plate forward in anger, making sure everyone knew and pulled to his feet, leaving the Hall in a huff.

Mione stood too, shaking her head, "I hate to say it but I agree with him Harry. First that mess with Cho and now…" She waved her hand at Draco, "and now _this?_"

Harry took a bite of his apple and shrugged, "It's my business."

She looked shocked at the flippant response, "Harry Potter-"

At that condescending tone for a moment that rage crossed his face and Draco shrunk back, shocked that Hermione didn't. Didn't she recognize the danger there? Harry shoved it away and broke in, "Just like it's your business what I caught you and Ginny doing over holiday, or did you plan on telling Ron exactly what you've been doing with his sister?"

For a moment she just stared at him and snarled out, "You have changed Harry, and I can't say I like it." She flung her hair over her shoulder indignantly and followed Ron out.

Harry watched them go, idly eating his apple. Some of the table was staring at him but when he glanced at them they all looked away, until he was left just looking at Draco. He smiled at him and shrugged, "Well that was interesting."

Draco was startled, feeling shaky. Weakly he muttered, "I should go."

"No, you shouldn't." He nudged the plate again, "Come on, eat up." He eyed him for a moment and added, "I'm not asking."

Draco thudded his fork down, hot glare on Harry. "You are pushing it."

He reached out lightning quick and grabbed Draco's wrist hard enough to hurt. His face was dark, all warmth gone from it, "Keep it up and you'll regret it Draco. I'm being nice now, that will change if you don't do what you're told."

Draco jerked his hand away, shaking. "Fine."

Harry watched him, and Draco shifted his weight, feeling his pants start to grow tight at the intensity. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Harry shifted closer until they were nearly touching. Harry leaned over so he could whisper in Draco's ear, "I should throw you down over this table right here, right in front of everyone and fuck you till you scream."

Draco was having trouble breathing, trying not to embarrass himself by panting. He picked up his fork, trying to ignore that the whole hall was watching him. There was no going back now, was all this really worth it? Harry's hand slid up his thigh though and it was. He sucked in a quick breathe of air when fingers brushed over his cock and tried to force himself to eat some food.

Harry chuckled, and it was powerful having all that attention on him, "I'd have you suck my cock, but we're a little public now." A hand slid up and suddenly grabbed at his hair, tilting his head back, "You'd still do it though, wouldn't you?"

He mumbled out, "Your friends are angry." He glanced up, cock softening at the anger on his face, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault Draco." He let his hair go so he could go back to eating, "they will come around… or they won't… either way I don't care."

He watched Harry out of the corner of his eye, he was scared to look at him fully. Harry was eating his breakfast though, so Draco took a moment to look around. Instantly he looked back to the table, face flushing. The entire hall had eyes on them, some shocked, some angry… some jealous? "You don't care?"

Harry chuckled, the edge gone now, and one hand found its way to Draco's thigh, stroking the inside with sure fingers. "Nothing for you to be concerned about."

"And what should I be concerned about?"

He chewed thoughtfully, "Probably how to hide the fact that you came in your pants." Draco was still processing that but Harry shrugged, "Of course if you wanna get under the table and blow me I'd be happy to give you your wand back now."

"What?"

He didn't answer, his hand sliding purposely up Draco's leg till he cupped him through his pants, giving a warning squeeze when Draco instinctively tried to move away. "What part didn't you understand?"

His hand didn't stop, boldly moving to unbutton Draco's pants, slipping inside. Draco's fork clattered to the table loudly, though his body was frozen. Harry couldn't be serious, everyone was watching them. A sure hand was stroking him though, and he wanted to look down to at least see if it was hidden from view but didn't want to draw any more attention.

"Potter."

"Yes?" He was nonchalantly eating with his other hand, as if his other thumb wasn't slowly rolling around the head of Draco's cock, making him shift his weight as he could feel pre cum making Harry's hand slide easier.

He did get part of the idea though and went back to eating, hoping the room would lose interest in him. "This isn't… please…"

"Begging already?" Abruptly Draco realized that Harry wasn't really _trying_ to hide what was going on, his voice loud enough to be heard. He felt helpless to stop him, anything he did would bring more attention to what was going on, and he bit back a moan as that thought made his dick twitch, pressing into Harry's hand without his consent.

He held his fork, trying to look like he was still eating his breakfast, but he couldn't manage to actually eat anything. Couldn't do anything but keep his eyes on the table and try not to embarrass himself by thrusting into Harry's hand. He glanced over at him, irritated to see that Harry looked completely relaxed, looked as if nothing was happening.

He knew his face had to be red, his breathing uneven, as Harry was very quickly moving him towards an orgasm in the middle of the Great Hall. He tried again, voice barely a whisper, partially trying to be quiet, partially trying to keep the moan out of the words. "Harry, please… stop…"

"No." When Harry pushed at his thighs he obediently let his legs fall open, cursing himself. The extra room gave Harry more leverage, able to stroke more and let his fingers trail down to graze Draco's balls. A small moan escaped, followed by a chuckle from Harry. He slid his hand up until he could flick his thumbnail back and forth against the sensitive underside of Draco's cock, the almost painful touch on such a sensitive place making Draco involuntarily jerk in his seat. Harry leaned in closer, "If you want me to stop, make me."

And he was going to… he really was. His eyes skittered around the room, concerned with how many eyes were still on them. He had no desire to cum like this, with so many watching. "Please stop."

"Make me." Harry's hand slid easy, enough precum to coat Draco's dick, the sensitive head rubbing wetly against his pants.

He wiggled his hips a little, for a moment forgetting what was going on as he tried to get his dick free from the tight confines of his pants, frustrated when he stayed painfully tucked in. He realized what he was doing, voice tight, "Fuck."

"We can if you want. Might cause a stir." He couldn't deny his body's response. The image of Harry holding him down over the table and fucking him while everyone watched, it pushed him close to the edge, his dick twitching, throbbing. "Is that what you want Draco? Want me to show everyone you're my bitch, let them get a good view of my cock stretching you open… watch you take it like the good little bitch you are?"

"I hate you." He had to clamp his mouth shut after that, the only way to keep the sounds he was sure he would be making from coming out.

He was about to cum, he could feel his balls tightening up and he screwed his eyes shut, nearly panting. His whole body tensed up in preparation when suddenly Harry stopped, fingers wrapping tight around the base to keep him from cumming. He couldn't help it as he gasped out his name, "Harry…"

"You think it's that easy?" He pulled his hand from Draco's pants, teasing touches on the outside of his pants. "Tell me you're my bitch."

There were a few sounds near them, people had heard and Draco nearly growled. There was no way in hell he was gonna debase himself for something he didn't even want. He reached down, planning on buckling his pants back up but found himself stopping with his hands planted on the table instead. He worked his jaw a few times, no, he was not going to do this. Harry had already humiliated him enough, had already shown too much.

Harry didn't even appear to be watching him, nonchalantly going back to eating, and he knew without a doubt that Harry would let him get up and walk away without so much as a complaint. It was bullshit, he knew, Harry _had_ to want it as bad as he did. He sent a glare around the room, mollified when some looked away… somewhat worse for wear when it just made some laugh. He grit his teeth, willing his erection to go down, "Give me my wand."

Harry gave him a fake shocked look and his hands went to his belt, "Okay, if you wanna do that with so many people watching who am I to stop you?"

Abruptly he remembered that Harry told him he could have his wand back if he gave him a blow job. He rocked to his feet, angry and confused. "I'm not… you can't really expect me… just _give me my wand_."

"Just sit down and do what you're told Draco."

"I don't…" So many eyes were on him and he felt close to tears, "I'm leaving, please…please can I just have my wand." He looked up just in time to catch the fleeting look of panic on Harry's face, or at least he thought that was what he saw. It made a small flair of hope appear. It was gone just as quick as he saw it, and the cold look was back.

"You leave and we're done." The look softened a little, "Trust me."

He couldn't help look incredulous. After the games he was playing, after humiliating him in front of everyone like this… he wanted _trust?_ He met his eyes and something there, something behind the amusement Harry usually had at him, finally had him give in. Eyes down he slid back into the seat next to Harry.

"Good Draco, good." The hand was back purposely, a gasp to Draco's left telling him at least one person could see what was happening. "Say it."

"I'm your bitch." Laughter at their table, at the table behind them, made Draco's shoulders hunch even as his cock was twitching, leaking pre cum, his body begging to cum.

Harry's laughter was just a rumble of sound, low and satisfied, "And such a good bitch you are Draco." Without preamble he had his hand back down Draco's pants, stroking with a purpose.

Draco's hand flew to his mouth to keep whimpers from escaping, but his hand was ripped away and covered by Harry's mouth. He cried out, the room forgotten, as he shamelessly bucked into Harry's hand. Harry pulled back, still so close his lips were almost touching, "I want you to cum Draco, now."

Harry's mouth was over his again, absorbing his moan as he came, shooting stream after stream of cum into his pants and over Harry's hand . Harry pulled back and when cum covered fingers pressed against his lips he obediently opened his mouth, licking his own cum off Harry's hand, sucking his fingers clean. Harry's mouth was close, pressed against his neck, "Such a slut for it… no problem licking your cum off my fingers with the whole room watching."

He jerked his head back suddenly, horrified. He swiped his arm across his face as he turned stricken eyes to Harry, "How could you… how could you do that to me?"

He only chuckled and pointed his wand at him, "Let's get you cleaned up." With a quick spell Draco was clean, traces of cum gone, but it did nothing to ease the situation. He almost felt like he was gonna be sick… and now confusion was settling in as he wondered why no one had stopped them, no professors.

"I told you to trust me Draco."

There was a wave of Harry's wand and Draco suddenly felt disoriented as the air almost seemed to flicker around them and he grabbed onto Harry's arm to steady himself. His eyes closed without meaning to and when he opened them everything looked the same…. Except that no one was really looking at them except for an occasional curious glance.

"What… what happened?"

Harry nudged him a little, "Eat your food." When Draco picked up the fork obediently Harry spoke, voice amused. "It was a glamour, I put it up as soon as I touched you."

He mechanically ate his food, not tasting any of it, as he tried to process that. When he finally did he felt the knot in his chest and stomach ease. "They… they couldn't see?"

"Or hear. As far as they were concerned we've just been eating." He reached out to tilt Draco's chin up, meeting his eyes with a weighted glance, "I _told_ you to trust me." His voice lowered, thick with lust, "Getting fucked in public sure seemed to do it for you though, yea?"

He ignored the smug tone, needing to make sure he understood. "They didn't see or hear any of that… but… I saw them looking – reacting to what you were doing."

Harry shrugged, "It was a good glamour."

Draco was still in shock, now that he knew no one had really seen the anger was fading, being taken over by a slack feeling in his body responding to the amazing orgasm. Another part of him, another part was almost sad that it hadn't really been on display. That everyone hadn't really seen just how much he belonged to Harry. "Why?"

Harry glanced at him, calculating, "I wanted to see you lose it like that in the Great Hall… wanted to see how far I could push you and you would comply." He raised an eyebrow and tried to catch Draco's eyes but he avoided them, "Pretty damn far, huh?" He reached and ran his fingers through Draco's hair, tightening until he forced his head back to look at him, "I want them to see that you're mine to do with as I please Draco, but there are some things that only I want to see."

His dick made a valiant effort to get hard again at that, at knowing that right now everyone in the great hall knew there was something between them. "I am."

"You are what?"

"Your bitch." The words startled Harry who glanced around himself for the first time, angrily staring down anyone that had heard Draco's words and laughed. He let his hand soften as he pulled Draco in for another kiss, uncaring of how it looked. He understood the declaration, understood that Draco was showing him in the best way he could that he was 'all in' so to speak.

They were broken up by a very loud, very uncomfortable sounding cough behind them. Draco couldn't pull back right away, not until Harry let him, and finally was able to look up to see Professor McGonagall standing there. "I think maybe we should have a sit down in the office."

Draco watched Harry turn and lean back against the table like he didn't have a care in the world, "No thanks."

"I wasn't asking."

"And still, the answer is no."

She was looking agitated, frustration starting to show on her face, and she seemed to think she had a way out as she turned to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, to my office."

Harry's hand on his leg tightened when he started to get up and he obediently settled back down, feeling his heart speed up. This was going to be bad. "He's staying with me."

"You ungrateful little-" She silenced her words when Hagrid reached out to touch her arm and visibly pulled herself together. "Harry."

His eyes were cool now, not even pretending to be friendly. "Draco and I are just having our breakfast, I'm not sure what the problem is."

There was a long bout of silence and Draco leaned into Harry, unsettled by the open hostility on her face. What had he been missing, it was obvious that Harry was not on good terms with the professors, and Draco wondered what else had been missed.

Hagrid was pulling her away, and Harry's look did soften when it met his. "Come on, the boys are just expressing feelings." She gave in and turned away, her shoulders stiff with anger.

Harry's eyes followed her, narrowed dangerously, before turning to Draco. He shrunk away from Harry not comforted when it only caused a cold grin to slide across his face, "Are you afraid of me Draco?"

He straightened, "No."

Harry chuckled and winked at him, "Sure you're not." He poked at his plate, and dropped his fork. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it."

The familiar urge to complain about that, to argue rose up but Draco pushed it down, he had already agreed to do as Harry told him. Though he didn't have to like it. The appeared to be heading outside, "Do I need a coat?"

"If you do, I'll take care of it."

That annoyed him. He snapped out, "Since when does McGonagall hate you?"

Harry literally stumbled at the question, stopping to turn to Draco. "Excuse me?"

Uncomfortable he leaned back, he really didn't want to make Harry angry, but he never was good at filtering his mouth. He looked away, "Nothing."

"You really want to know the answer?"

Harry grabbed his arm and slowly backed him up to the wall, smile pulling at his lips. Draco's body pressed against Harry's and he bit back a moan, suddenly he couldn't care less, "No."

He tried to lean up for a kiss but Harry pulled away, "You sure, it's a good answer."

Draco whined but struggled to pay attention since Harry was waiting. "Why?"

"She's scared of me. She can't control me." Harry quickly back them in a side hallway, hiding them from view as he wrapped a hand around the back of Draco's neck and did finally lean in for a kiss, biting at Draco's lip and holding him there until Draco struggled to pull back to get a breath of hair. He watched him panting for a moment and added, "No one can control me."

Hands tight in his hair Draco was pressed down to his knees, he thought at first that maybe Harry had put another glamour up but the way the other was glancing up and down the hallways said different. "I'm not doing this in the middle of the hallway."

"You are." The words were firm and when Draco looked up the green eyes looking back at him were serious… but there was something fond in them, in the way he was looking at Draco.

He sighed, because he already knew that he would. In fact he didn't even bother to look, because it wouldn't matter and it was embarrassing to admit that it wouldn't stop him. "You're not as bad as you think you are."

Harry chuckled but his hand tightened warningly. "Got you on your knees easy enough."

He almost tried to rock to his feet, finally settling for a glare up at Harry, but without his consent his hands were already reaching up to Harry's pants and he looked down at what he was doing so he didn't need to see the smug look on his face.

"Draco…"

He ignored the obvious request and continued what he was doing, struggling to get the pants down far enough to be able to pull him out. He let his hands fall to Harry's hips, licking his lips, almost nervous. He was in the middle of the hallway and… and it didn't matter. He'd already tipped his hand.

"Draco." Less humor in the tone, more authority but still Draco resisted looking up and chose instead to lean forward, licking at the head of Harry's cock instead. Hands tightened in his hair and he was sure that he was going to be allowed to finish but he was suddenly yanked backwards, almost losing his balance at the abrupt movement. "Draco."

He gave in, finally looking up at Harry, mouth falling open, almost panting, at the look on his face. "Yes?"

Harry's hand slid under his chin, tilting his head up more, holding it in place. His eyes scanned over Draco's face, "You should always be on your knees."

His face flushed at that, and tilting his eyes down didn't do much since it only left him looking at Harry's cock. He was uncomfortable with that so he leaned forward, trying to go back to pleasing the other boy. He wasn't allowed to, Harry forcing his chin back up. "_What_?"

Amused Harry's eyebrows went up, "Watch that tone Draco, don't know why you are so upset, it's a compliment."

"It's not." He couldn't stay on his knees much longer without doing anything, it was just awkward. He finally relented, softening his tone, "What?"

Harry nodded his acknowledgement of the change in attitude. "You need to have a safe word."

That… that was so far from what Draco was expecting that he settled back to sit on his feet, looking up at him. "I need a what?"

For a moment Harry looked like he was surprised, "A safe word."

"I don't need one." He leaned forward again and this time Harry let him.

He heard footsteps somewhere in the distance but Harry tightened his grip, "Don't stop." He felt Harry moving, maybe checking, and then he was pulled off again. "Back up." Clumsily he shuffled backwards on his knees, giving in to the urge to try to look around Harry to see if someone was coming.

"Nope." A sharp yank brought him back, "Back to sucking."

"You're an ass."

He pressed Draco back down, watching him for a few moments. "How many times do we have to go over this? Call me whatever you want Draco, you're still the one begging for it."

Just for a change Draco hummed his agreement to that, hard not to agree when he was in the position he was. It was too soon for him to be hard again, but he still shifted his legs farther apart, trying to get comfortable.

"So a safe word."

He would have shook his head but it didn't really fit in with what he was doing so instead he settled for rolling his eyes up to give Harry the dirtiest look he could, the cock under his tongue twitching when Harry met his eyes.

"What should it be then?" Harry looked like he was pretending to think though his head snapped to look down the hallway, a frown on his face. People were close enough that he could hear voices and Harry looked back down, "Interesting." There was a brief moment where Harry considered letting whoever it was find them. He raised his eyebrow, "How about Quidditch for a safe word?"

He couldn't help the moan because Draco's eyes were frantic, trying to look at who was coming, but he never stopped. The look he gave him said that, no, quidditch wouldn't work.

He couldn't wait any longer and let go of Draco's hair to grab his arm, pulling him to his feet. Once he was settled he fixed his own pants, but instead of backing off he pressed in until they were against the wall, nuzzling at Draco's neck just as a few students walked past them. He could tell they hesitated but he only had to throw them a look and they were moving again, he turned to Draco. "Wanna take this somewhere more… _private_? Where you won't be seen giving me a blow job?"

He was dangerously close to cumming when Draco gave him solemn eyes and shook his head. His voice lowered, "Pick a safe word."

Draco rubbed against Harry, breath catching and his whole body trembling at the hardness against his stomach. "I don't _want_ one."

He had thought Draco would jump on that, to have something that could stop Harry in his tracks if he wanted, and he was thrown, "Why not?"

Shyly Draco looked away, "Because I don't…" He took a deep breath and looked up, eyes daring Harry to challenge him, "I don't want to be able to say no."

There was a long silence, Harry almost too stunned to say anything, but he shook out of it, smirking. "Man, do you have it bad." He grabbed Draco under the thighs lifting him up against the wall, hiking his legs up around his hips to hold them there. "I knew you wanted me Draco, knew you're desperate for me… but I thought you'd jump at the chance to take back some kind of power."

"So I don't need a safe word?"

Harry was working on getting Draco's pants undone, only focusing a little on what he was saying. He didn't look up, "You do."

"I just told you-"

The pants were undone and he lowered one of Draco's legs so he could pull the pants down. "You don't _tell_ me anything Draco, you do what I tell you." He made a frustrated sound, it wasn't easy to get Draco's pants off like this. "This isn't working."

"Don't make me have a safe word and I'll help."

Harry almost went to negotiate, but at the last moment realized what he was doing. He dropped Draco's feet to the floor, pulling them both down all the way to the ground. "You're gonna have a safe word." It was too risky to fuck him in the hallway but he couldn't help it, he hadn't felt this good since… since… he was pulled back when Draco made a small sound of protest and he realized he's been gripping his hair tightly. He loosened his grip, fingers soothing the spot, but didn't apologize.

"Get on your hands and knees." No one was coming and this was gonna be quick anyways. The time it took to prepare Draco was almost too much and when he pressed in Draco let out a whine. The smaller body shifted but didn't pull away and that was good enough for Harry who persisted until his balls were resting against Draco's ass. He leaned up to press one hand against the wall for leverage and rocked his hips hard, trying to keep an eye out for anyone coming.

His other hand was grabbing at Draco's hip and he consciously relaxed it so he wouldn't bruise him. He wanted to tell Draco he was such a slut, that he took it like a good bitch… but he was so close to the edge, too close to memories that he didn't dare start. He just thrust, finally reaching around to feel that yes, Draco was already hard again. He needed to confirm it to himself, "You want it."

There was no question in the words but Draco's voice drifted up from where his face was pressed into his arm, "I want it."

Caught off guard by how hard those words hit him Harry was cumming, burying his face in his elbow to keep any sounds at a minimum… not that it would matter with the way that Draco was whimpering. He stopped him when he tried to touch himself, shaking his head, "No, you don't cum yet." He leaned over him, panting for a moment as he caught his breath, before pulling back. "Come on." Draco's arms were trembling and he helped him lean back. "You're gonna wanna get your pants on before the group of students coming down the hall gets here…"

Despite the teasing words when Draco tried to do just that but stumbled a little Harry was there to help him. He mumbled something but Harry didn't hear, leaning closer as he buttoned up his pants. "What?"

"I said learn a god damn cushioning spell."

"Aw, poor baby. Did I bruise your knees?" Harry startled as someone walked past the hallway… he really hadn't thought anyone was that close. "You ready?"

Draco reached up a hand for Harry to help him up without really thinking about it and made a face, "I need my wand to clean up."

Harry trailed his fingers over Draco's pants, running them over his dick pressing hard against them. Draco made a high pitch whining sound but quickly tried to smother it, "You can have your wand." He pulled it out and handed it to the other boy, he didn't actually like the thought of Draco out there without his wand to protect himself. He grabbed his wrist to stop him before he could do a cleaning spell, "But I don't want you to clean up." The thought of Draco sitting through class, Harry's cum coating the insides of his thighs was… was a nice thought.

"I can't go to class covered in…" He shifted his weight again and made a face as the stickiness he could feel down his legs. "Harry."

"You can." He turned him towards class and gave him a little shove. "Tell you what, you think of a safeword by lunch and I'll help you get cleaned up and maybe, just maybe, let you cum. What do you think?"

It was the sing song voice it was said in that really pissed Draco off. "You're insufferable."

"Big word." Draco's mouth twitched in that but he forced the frown back on. Good. "See you at lunch Draco... have a… _pleasant _morning."

Draco almost said something immature back, but settled for a dirty look. He would have argued but… but hell if his hard cock sliding against the cold cum in his pants wasn't one of the hottest things he had ever felt.

* * *

"Muggle."

Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice as Draco slid into the seat next to him like he was meant to be there, no hesitation. "Muggle?"

"There I picked a word." Draco was looking at him expectantly.

Thoughtfully Harry ate his lunch. Ron and Hermione were at the far side of the table from him… the entire Ravenclaw table was glaring at him but Draco… the prettiest little blonde in the whole room was sitting there next to him, glaring, … but waiting for Harry's approval of the word.

A genuine smile slid across his face and he reached out for a moment, fingers touching the back of Draco's hand before he winked at him and nodded. "Was that so hard?" He pointed at the table, "Now come on, eat some lunch." He chuckled, low, in just that tone that made Draco flush, "You're gonna need your energy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: This one was honestly supposed to be pure smut, but apparently Harry's teetering right on the edge of losing it here and no one knows why… so something more than smut seems to be going on… lol

* * *

Harry idly looked around the room they were in and shook his head; he really needed to find a better place for them to do this. His attention turned to the blonde on the ground and he held out his hand to help Draco up, surprised when the other shoved his hand away. "What is your problem Malfoy?"

He pulled to his feet on his own, "You didn't cast the cushioning spell."

Harry idly looked down at Draco who was still undressed, having needed time to calm down before he could find his clothes. Harry on the other hand had already dressed and stood before Draco buttoning his shirt. He glanced down where Draco's knees were already showing signs of bruising from being pressed into the hard ground. Again. "Why didn't you just cast it yourself."

Draco gave him a dirty look as he tried to find his clothes. Harry's always ended up in a neat pile while his ended up tossed around. "Because you make me give you my wand the minute I walk in here and I never know where we are going to end up."

He did have a good point, Draco's wand was still in his back pocket. "Quit being such a little bitch about it."

Draco ignored him, and kept looking for his clothes. He wouldn't win this battle. He found his pants and pulled them on, but was having trouble finding his shirt. He turned and started in surprise at Harry standing directly behind him. He raised his eyebrow with a smirk and held out Draco's shirt. Draco snatched it from him, not noticing as the smirk slid to a frown. When he went to pull the shirt over his head Harry grabbed his wrists, trapping them with the shirt covering his eyes so he couldn't see, "You better check that attitude Malfoy." He let him go with a sharp crack to the ass and a chuckle, Draco scrambling to pull the shirt down so he could see.

"Just cast the damn spell next time!"

Harry eyed him, "If I feel like it."

"You'll cast the damn spell or we won't be doing this again."

Harry laughed, low, confident and with one long stride he was in front of Draco, grabbing him by the hair. "Get on your knees." Draco didn't protest, letting Harry push him to his already bruised knees. He couldn't resist that tone. "You'll do whatever I want you to, who are you to think you can say no to me? Suck me."

Draco reached up to undo Harry's pants, but shifted uncomfortably on his bruised knees. He stilled his hands and looked up, "The spell Harry."

"Now Draco."

"Please, Harry."

He watched him for a moment and then sidestepped, shoving his shoulder so he fell to his hands and knees. "You're getting pretty disobedient. Take off your clothes."

His breathing sped up, fearful. He tried to sit back up, "I'm sorry, let me-"

"Clothes off."

He hesitated but reached down to undo his pants and pull them off, stifling a whimper when even that small comfort between his knees and the ground was removed. Harry ran his hand up that long smooth back, trailing his fingers over Draco's ass. That lovely ass he had been fucking not 10 minutes before. He pulled out his belt, the sound making Draco's body tense. He glanced up, "Harry, please-"

Harry put his finger to his mouth, indicating for Draco to be quiet. He pressed the buckle into his hand and wrapped the belt around, very careful that the metal was buried and wouldn't slip out. He trailed the leather down Draco's back, tilting his head as the other made a distressed sound.

He struck without warning, laying the leather across Draco's ass, watching as the red welt raised. In quick succession he hit him 5 more times, only to have to wait for Draco to move back into position once. He eyed the red welts and then was swinging his arm, landing the leather across Draco's skin over and over. Draco cried out and Harry lost it at that helpless sound, in that moment he just wanted to hurt him. Vaguely he heard Draco begging him, pleading with him to stop but he ignored it. He wasn't sure how long he had been swinging, or how many lashes he had laid down, but he was finally knocked out of his rhythm when Draco pitched forward.

He shook his head and blinked away the sweat that had fallen in his eyes. His arm felt numb and the sobs finally registered to him. Draco hadn't been able to support himself any longer and had fallen forward. Harry felt a little like he was in shock as he looked down, and it took him a moment to understand what he was seeing. Draco's ass had gone beyond red and swollen, already a dark bruise blossoming across from the beating. And there was blood, a few places where the strap had cut into him. He reached out to check how bad they were and Draco whimpered, cringing.

He dropped the belt, trying to take it all in. Draco was in bad shape, sobbing on the floor, and he felt a lump in his throat. He moved around in front of him and crouched down. Draco looked up at him and he bit off a gasp at his face. His eyes were red and swollen, face covered in tears and snot, still unable to stop crying. He met Harry's eyes though and spoke with a voice that sounded strained like he had been screaming, "Thank you."

Harry reared back a little, "Thank you for what?"

"For stopping. Thank you." He choked a little on tears, whimpering in pain.

"Oh Draco." He wasn't sure how to ask him, not sure if he had made that big a lapse in judgment. He touched his hair gently, "Are you… did you… did you use your safe word?" He was sure if Draco had he would have known, that he would have heard it no matter what but seeing how bad of shape the other was in he wasn't sure anymore.

To his relief Draco shook his head, hair falling in his face as he hung his head. His body was shaking, and not just from the pain. There was a harsh trembling in his arms and legs that spoke of the strain on them and Harry realized he must have been going at it much longer than he thought. He moved over to pick up the belt, not realizing what Draco must think until a moan came from him. The blonde obediently pushed back up to his hands and knees but whimpered out, "Please no, I don't think I can handle anymore."

Harry ran his hand comfortingly down his back, "No more, just picking up my belt." He ran his hands gently through Draco's hair before hesitating and tightening his grip, pulling him to sit up on his knees. Draco was hurting, he knew that, and reached down with one hand to undo his pants, pulling himself out like he had originally intended.

Docile eyes glanced up at him and he held his breath waiting, if Draco pulled away now he wouldn't blame him, wouldn't stop him but Draco took him in his mouth without comment or complaint, the snarky blonde subdued. He forgot his worry and he grabbed the blonde hair, pulling Draco further down on his dick until he felt himself sliding in his throat. The submission was too good and Harry knew he wouldn't last long, tugging hard on Draco's hair. He came without warning, holding Draco down until he gagged, only letting him pull back when the tremors stopped.

He watched the other sprawled on the floor, gasping for air, and Harry couldn't help smiling. He looked good like that. "You okay Draco?" He nodded slightly, keeping his eyes on the ground. "You want to try saying no to me again?" The words were cruel but the tone wasn't. He shook his head and when Harry reached down he took his hand and let him pull him to his feet.

He wavered a little, muscles sore and tired. He stumbled a little but Harry was there to catch him. "Come on now, over the desk here."

He didn't resist as Harry bent him over the desk but his heart fluttered. "Harry, please… I don't think…" The thought of Harry fucking him made him cringe, his ass hurt to move, he couldn't imagine how bad it would feel to have Harry slamming into him. He choked on his words, not willing to say no to him, "I hurt…"

"I know, I know. It's okay, just checking you out." Harry ran a hand over Draco's butt, even the light touch making him cringe. The bruises were worse than he had thought, covering Draco from his lower back to upper thighs, and for a moment he was worried he might have done some real damage. He muttered to himself, "Wonder how many times I hit you."

"53." Draco turned his head to the side and rested it on the desk so he could see Harry. "I begged you to stop and you wouldn't."

Harry felt something tighten in his stomach at his words, "Why didn't you use your safe word?"

Draco looked at him and for a minute all his shields were down, "I told you I'm yours."

"You fight with me all the time."

"You usually don't put me in my place. I'm yours, and if you wanted to beat me silly that is your choice."

Harry's eyes went back to the damage he had caused, a knot tight in his stomach. Just because Draco hadn't used his safe word, didn't change that he had gone too far. Had lost too much control. Draco relaxed under his touch and that was so wrong, he didn't understand how the other could even stand to be around him.

He leaned over his shoulder, careful not to press against his back, "Do you want to end this?"

"No." There was no hesitation on Draco's part and Harry just didn't get it.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He helped Draco stand, watching him wince as he pulled on his clothes. This was too close and Harry turned away, frowning, he couldn't afford to lose his control like that again. He watched the blonde making a face at the dirt on his clothes and had to admit, if only to himself, that he couldn't afford to lose Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: I guess Draco gets a reprieve. And I'm starting to think that my Harry is just a tad bit unstable. Just don't tell him I said so.

* * *

Draco gingerly sat down at the Slytherin table, not really paying attention to who sat around him or didn't. Harry had tried to heal him the night before but he had asked him not to, and Harry had grudgingly let it go. The pain was a very real reminder of what him and Harry had, something that couldn't be denied. He was surprised when Blaise slid into the seat across from him, nobody had talked to him since that day in the Great Hall. Blaise nodded at him, "Morning."

"Morning." He couldn't help the suspicion in the word, why was Blaise choosing now to start talking to him again.

"Relax Dray, just had to give me time to adjust."

"To adjust to what?"

Blaise's eyebrows went up, "Are you kidding me? How about to you going from hating Potter to dating him."

"We aren't dating." The words were automatic and Draco tilted his head. Wait, were they dating?

"Then screwing. Whatever it is you're doing." Blaise chuckled, "Speaking of which… not exactly what I thought you would be in to but hey, each his own."

Draco flushed all the way up his face, his ears burning. Until this point he had almost been in a vacuum with what was going on, hadn't talked to anyone but Harry about the relationship and he fought off the urge to find Harry and ask him what exactly it was that they were doing. "I'm not… I don't know what…" He couldn't find the words he wanted. He was flustered and when a hand landed on his shoulder he let out an undignified squeak.

"You're at the wrong table."

He stared up at Harry, a warm flush immediately moving through his body, resisting the urge to lean into him. He was sure his confusion was obvious in the word "What?"

"Why aren't you with me?"

He glanced over to the Gryffindor table and back at Harry and his voice was soft, "You didn't tell me to sit with you."

"Oh Draco." He motioned at the empty seat next to Draco and oddly enough raised an eyebrow at Blaise who shrugged indifferently. He slid in to the seat, filling a plate with food. "Would have thought you would know to come to my side."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting breakfast."

Blaise didn't seem to be helping, he seemed completely unfazed by Harry there, he was no help. Draco twisted in the seat to look at him, letting his knee touch Harry's cautiously, not sure if the touch was welcome. "Why are you getting it here?"

Harry reached out to pat Draco's knee, amazed at how easy it was to be relaxed around the blonde, how just seeing the perplexed look on Draco's face was enough to make him chuckle. "Because it's where you are."

Not many things he could have said would have surprised Draco more, he knew that Harry enjoyed the things they did together, but just spending time with him? Was Harry really sitting at the Slytherin table because it was where he was? Tentatively he reached out for Harry's hand, wondering what would happen. He only shifted his fork and took Draco's hand, acting like it was completely normal. With a small thrill of satisfaction Draco realized that yes, perhaps they were dating.

* * *

Draco tried his luck again, timidly reaching for Harry's hand as they walked down the hallway. Harry took it, but moments later he used the hold to suddenly pull Draco to the side of the hallway, pressed tight against the wall. It all happened in a matter of seconds, Draco letting out of a puff of air in surprise. "Hey…" It wasn't really a complaint, the tone so mellow that Harry couldn't even find fault with it.

"What is with the hand holding Draco?"

Oh. He was suddenly ashamed of the action, he should have known that this didn't mean _that_ to Harry and he scrambled to cover his reaction, "Nothing, I just thought that…" He trailed off, looking helplessly at Harry.

"Aw, that's _sweet_." Draco felt like his defenses should be up, that Harry was mocking him, but the Harry's smile held none of that edge that usually appeared when Harry was being mean.

He looked away anyways but Harry reached out to tilt his head back towards him. Harry slid his fingers into Draco's hair and pulled him in for a small kiss, smiling. His voice was soft, "Does that mean you want to be my girlfriend?"

He considered arguing that, but Harry's eyes were laughing, oblivious to the people that passed by them giving them looks. He was a little unsure, afraid he would say yes and it would be a joke, but he was so far beyond denying Harry that it was frightening. He frowned though, letting Harry know what he thought of the wording, "Yes."

There was silence for long moments, long awkward moments and then Draco's hand was wrapped tightly in Harry's, "Well alright then." He pulled Draco off from the wall and towards their next class, for the moment the tightly wound tension leaving Harry's shoulders, Draco pressed against his side.

* * *

"Where are we?"

Draco was looking around the room, excited but nervous. There was a large bed which made his face flush, but really it looked like a private room.

Harry shrugged, "I decided I wanted my own room."

The words were too casual and Draco caught something in them, tilting his head, "Did you get this because of what we're doing?" Harry physically tensed and Draco regretted asking.

Harry was frowning and snapped, "Sorry, didn't realize you preferred getting fucked in dirty classrooms.

"I…. don't." Draco couldn't help making a face, he hadn't meant the words to come out so hesitant, but the dirty classrooms… something about that was kind of hot. He shook his head, "I don't."

The tone had pulled Harry out of the mood he had almost gone into, mouth twisting, mildly amused. "I'll keep that in mind." He glanced around the room and shrugged, "Doesn't always have to be like that though."

Harry glanced at the bed and Draco followed him, startling when cuffs appeared. The wandless magic still was new to him, even more so by the fact that he knew he was the only one Harry showed it too. Harry tilted his head towards the bed and Draco didn't want to think about what it said that he obediently headed towards the bed.

"Clothes off."

He did cringe at that, he was still sore, still in pain from their last bout but he did as he was told, surprised that Harry was actually going to let him take the clothes off in a calm fashion, they were usually ripped off him. A quick glance at Harry and he crawled on to the bed, hands over his head waiting to be cuffed.

Harry chuckled softly, running his hands up Draco's arms before snapping the cuffs into place. He stepped back long enough to remove his shoes and then was clambering over Draco to settle between his legs. "You look so good like this."

He licked his lips nervously, Harry had been so different this day and he wasn't sure he could trust it. "Harry…"

He met his eyes, reaching up to brush his fingers across Draco's face, "Please don't be so nervous Draco, you're looking at me like I might snap."

"You might." He wished he could take the words back immediately, he hadn't meant to say them and he cringed back, waiting for Harry's reaction.

Nothing happened though and eventually he opened his eyes, Harry watching him carefully. "You can see that, can you?"

He wasn't sure what Harry meant, the words seemed obvious but he couldn't really… he thought about it and nodded, no words coming to mind to say.

Harry leaned in closer, voice so so soft, "Why don't they see it?"

A cold shiver curled around Draco's spine, making him tremble. He was too far gone to back down now though, "They don't want to."

"Insightful." He nudged Draco's leg with his and Draco obediently let them fall open. He trailed his hands down Draco's chest, fingers dipping into his belly button playfully and Draco felt his toes curl at the feeling.

"Harry, please…"

"Barely touched you and you're already begging." The fingers moved lower, tracing over Draco's hips and dipping soft teasing touches down further, making Draco squirm. Draco gave a slight tug on the cuffs, making them clink together. "You've been so good Draco, such a good boy."

He nearly squealed when suddenly there was a warm wetness around his cock, eyes going wide as he stared down at Harry. The other boy was grinning like mad, and pulled off Draco's cock with an obscene pop that made his dick twitch. He was almost… scandalized that Harry was…. He managed, "Harry don't… don't do that…"

His face turned stern but his eyes were warm, "What have we talked about you saying no to me?"

His eyes skittered away, "I'm sorry I just… you shouldn't…" It was awkward for Harry to be going down on _him_, it wasn't…

Harry gave a long suffering sigh, "I should do whatever I want. And what I want to do is see the way your face goes slack when you cum, and you look like that arrogant little smirk won't ever cross your face again."

"I thought you wanted…"

"Ah." Harry wrapped large hands around Draco's hips, holding them down, as he darted out his tongue, teasing along the head of Draco's cock. He continued the light licks until he felt Draco's hips trying to press up, until a soft whine filled the room and he pulled back. "Submission Draco, that is what I'm after. Don't get me wrong, I like the way you look bent over a desk, the red flush of your skin after it meets my belt, but in the end Draco…" A flat tongue swiped over the tip of Draco's cock and he nearly screeched, hips pressing hard against Harry's hands, "I want you begging under me, begging for me."

The whine coming out his mouth would have been embarrassing any other time, but his whole world was centered on the boy between his legs, "Harry, please, please…"

"What do you want?"

"Anything!" And he meant it, he wanted anything Harry would give him.

"I like that." In reward Harry's mouth was on Draco's cock again, no more teasing touches.

"Oh… _oh_." He didn't feel submissive getting a blow job, until he tried to make Harry go faster, cuffs banging and his hips twisted almost painfully in Harry's grip but he couldn't get any leverage. The harder he struggled the slower Harry moved and when he glanced down Harry was watching him and somehow managed to look smug around his cock. "Harry, _please_."

Harry hummed in his throat in response and Draco moaned. He tried to plant his feet but Harry used his body to press them back down. He cried out, finally understanding that it was going to be Harry's pace, Harry's whim and the thought that Harry could be so dominant while doing this made his hips jerk, pushed him nearly to the edge.

He expected Harry to pull away when he started to cum, but he only sucked harder making Draco scream so loud his voice cut out and he was left gaping. Harry kept it up until his tongue over the sensitive flesh was almost painful and Draco was making soft mewling sounds.

He pulled off him when Draco's tremors slowed, a warm affectionate laugh making its way out. "Maybe I just like watching you come so undone." The laugh died off and his voice was more serious, "You know more than anyone how dangerous I can be, and still you beg to be in my bed." Something cold seeped into the words and Harry ran his fingers up Draco's thigh. "Do you want to know a secret?"

Harry's eyes were intense, watching Draco, and his gut told him no, no he did not want to know. Harry didn't wait for him to answer, maybe he saw something in his face, "Don't worry about it. Not important." With a wave of his hand the cuffs were gone and Draco let out a small sound, startled by the sudden movement.

He saw something in Harry, something important and he felt cowardly when he let the other boy drop the subject and pull him in close. Harry hadn't cum and he felt like he should do something about that but he was tucked against Harry's side.

After his orgasm he felt slack, tired, and wanted nothing more than to not move. Harry must have been reading his mind because he leaned down so he spoke just behind Draco's ear, making him shiver. "Stay."

He didn't know if it was a question or a command but it wouldn't matter because the results would be the same. There was something dangerous about falling asleep at Harry's side though, the way his voice sounded when he asked Draco if he wanted to know his secret should have made him worry, but he was so sleepy that all he could do was cuddle against Harry and let sleep take him.

Harry held him as he fell asleep, though he was lost in thought, face conflicted as he stared unseeing at the far wall. He'd keep his secret to himself, at least for now… for as long as he could…_if_ he could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: This chapter is actually what started this whole story. Some of you aren't gonna like it, but it refused to not be written… I did warn though. Harry is _tweaked_. And crazy powerful. Also, completely non book compliant, you'll see.

* * *

Everything was going fine until Ron and Mione tried to talk to Harry. More often than not for the next 4 days they sat at the Sytherin table and Draco thought Harry actually seemed more relaxed there. Draco had come in to breakfast to find Harry stiffly sitting at the Gryffindor table across from his two _friends _and it made Draco hesitate, unsure. Harry had been almost… mellow the last few days but he couldn't forget that Harry was _dangerous_ no matter what other people thought.

He took two steps towards the Slytherin table when Harry's eyes turned to him, and even from this far away he could see his eyes narrow, and knew that he would not like the results if he continued to the other table. Apparently, yes, Harry still expected him to sit together.

Smoothly he changed his momentum, heading towards Harry and the two very direct glares of his friends. He slid into the seat, nodding, "Morning."

He didn't expect Harry to reach up and grab his jaw hard enough to hurt, nothing friendly in his eyes. "I told you to sit with me, where the hell did you think you were going?"

Draco's eyebrows went up, shocked. He hadn't been like that for days and looked away, muttering, "Wasn't sure you wanted me here with them here."

The fingers instantly softened, so they were merely holding there. "I told you that you're supposed to be at my side."

Before he could answer Ron made an annoyed sound, "See, this is what we are talking about Harry, you need to look at what you are doing. You're screwing everything up!"

"Screwing everything… _screwing everything up?_" Draco cringed at the tone and realized what had brought on Harry's bad mood. Didn't his friends realize they were pissing him off?"

"Yes, screwing up! You aren't supposed to be with that… with that snake. What would Ginny think, you're supposed to be with her!"

Hermione made a small sound at that, eyes darting to Ron and back to Harry, the look daring him to say anything. How oblivious his friends were! Harry had let go of Draco and had both hands on the table, words rumbling out of his throat, sounding almost painful with the restraint, "You can't tell me who to be with Ron. Maybe you should give a damn about what I want instead of what you think I should do."

"It's probably a trap Harry! He's probably working on a plan for Voldemort-"

Harry was just suddenly laughing, loud, hysterical. "He's not!"

"You can't know that."

"I can!" His voice had gone high pitched, and he sounded nearly crazy. Ron seemed completely unaware but Hermione had leaned back, and Draco mentally applauded the fear starting to come over her face. Good, she was finally starting to get it.

She reached out to touch Ron's shoulder, her voice hushed, "Ron… let it go."

Harry snapped to her, if anything more enraged at her quiet tone. His jaw worked for a moment and then he was on his feet, grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him out of the Great Hall.

They were barely out of the door when they were suddenly in Harry's private room and Draco barely had time to understand that Harry had aparated them inside the castle before Harry was driving him to the ground, a hand painfully in his hair. "Who do they think they are?"

Draco was torn, he wanted to pull away, Harry was hurting him and he didn't want to be his punching bag because Ron was too stupid to know when to shut up. Harry's eyes were desperate though, pupils wide enough to block out nearly all the green. "Harry, please…"

"Oh Draco…" He didn't like the look he was getting, the coldness in Harry's eyes. A wave of his hand and Draco had cold metal cuffs around his wrists digging in painfully and he tried to twist away but Harry tightened his grip until he cried out. "I'll make you beg."

* * *

Draco was sitting on the floor, rubbing him wrists where the restraints had cut into them. When Harry looked over at him he rubbed at his face quickly, trying to erase the tears. Harry approached him and he cringed, but Harry only laughed before backing off.

Draco choked on the words for a moment but managed to get out, "You know… you won't be able to do this forever."

Harry was straightening out his clothes but glanced up, "Do what?"

"After you… after you kill the dark lord you won't be able to do whatever you want."

Draco barely had time to react before Harry grabbed him up off the floor and shoved him hard against the wall. "You think that is what lets me do whatever I want?"

Draco struggled against the hold, upset, embarrassed that Harry had made him cry. "Of course it is, if you hadn't been attacked when you were a baby you'd be nothing special."

Harry let go of him but only so he could move closer. "What do you think is going to happen after I kill Voldemort?"

"They… they won't need you anymore…"

He laughed, and Draco shuddered at the coldness in it, worse after he'd had Harry talk to him with such affection before. "If I'm the only person that can defeat Voldemort, doesn't that make me the most powerful wizard in the world? If I'm the only one that can defeat him… who would be able to beat _me_?"

A cold shiver wound its way up Draco's back as he really took in what Harry was saying. It was fear that made him snap out, "_If _you beat him." He didn't really mean that, he didn't want Voldemort around anymore than anyone else, even before he had killed Snape and his mother.

Harry reached up to run his fingers through Draco's hair. The fingers tightened and pressed down and Draco found himself going to his knees. Harry let out a harsh laugh and let him go, Draco stumbling at the abrupt change in attitude. Harry was shaking his head, "How is it that I can bring you to your knees so easily when you don't even know?"

Draco was edging towards the door, Harry was scaring him. He was halfway there, watching Harry muttering to himself. Draco froze when Harry turned towards him, "That is far enough Draco." He stalked towards Draco, making the other press against the wall, scared. It seemed to only make Harry upset as he snarled out, "Why are you so afraid of me?"

Draco shook his head, "I didn't mean what I said."

"Which part?"

He swallowed hard, "About... about Voldemort."

Harry had reached him and was pulling him back into the room, "You think I can beat him?"

He wanted to just say yes but he hesitated, eyes darting away. "Yes."

"You of all people should believe that Draco. They all blindly believe that and they have never even seen what I can do, not like you have."

Inexplicably Draco felt tears pressing against his eyes, he was well and afraid of what Harry could do, but when that body pressed against him he couldn't help a needy whimper from escaping. Harry tried to meet his eyes but he looked away. "You love it, you love how dark I can be Draco, it's just not enough for you unless you're toeing the line."

Before Draco could react Harry had pushed him back against the table, grabbing him under his knees and lifting him up. He pressed down hard between his legs, pinning him down, "Now, do you want to know a secret Draco?"

They were eye to eye and Draco looked away, whimpering out, "No."

Harry laughed and leaned down to rest his forehead on Draco's shoulder. "Of course not, too much for you Draco? Too afraid of what I'll say?"

He pushed weakly at him, "Let me go Harry."

"No, I don't think so." He reached down to pull at Draco's pants, despite his words Draco lifting his hips to let him pull them off. "Oh you want me, Draco." He pressed over him, wrapping his fingers in his hair to hold him still. He moved until his lips were just above Draco's, "I'm gonna tell you a secret."

Draco shifted uncomfortably, torn between pushing Harry away and pressing up against him. He tried to lean up to kiss Harry but he held him down, "No Draco, you're gonna listen."

He heard the zipper go down and made a gasping sound, despite his fear his dick filling, getting hard. Draco's legs were pressed up and back and he cried out when Harry pressed in, it hurt but there was enough lube for him to slide in easily. Draco expected him be rough but Harry surprised him by sliding in slow, steady, until he was pressed tight against him, his balls resting on his ass. "Do you want to know what happened this summer?"

Draco was trying to concentrate on the words but Harry was rocking his hips and he lulled his head back, startled when Harry yanked on his hair. "Pay attention."

He really looked at him and realized Harry almost looked like he was gonna cry, like he was right on the edge and Draco frowned, "Harry, are you… are you okay?"

He laughed again, and now Draco could hear the pain in it, he realized Harry was nearly hysterical. He tried to sit up, but Harry held him down, "No, no, I said stay down." His voice was strained now though and when Draco struggled to get closer again he let him, let Draco kiss him. When he pulled back he ran his hand through Harry's hair and he let him, which was unusual.

"Harry…" He struggled to figure out what was going on and grasped at straws, "The secret, what is it?"

He pulled back abruptly, slamming his hips hard enough to shake the table, "It doesn't matter."

It wasn't like him to go against Harry but he pressed against his chest, "Harry, please."

"You don't wanna know Draco, you don't want to hear."

He struggled, hard to move when he was impaled on Harry's cock. There was something in Harry's voice that worried him, he was used to Harry sounding cold, even of Harry being cruel, but this sounded different. "I wanna hear anything you have to say."

He was shoved flat when Harry leaned completely over him and grabbed his wrists in a painful grip, "I killed them all Draco, every single one of them."

"Killed…. Killed _who?_"

He didn't stop thrusting and it was too serious a conversation for Draco to moan, shifting his hips so Harry's cock rubbed against his prostate, but he couldn't help it. Harry watched him, giving him a smile that was only teeth, "The death eaters, all of them, while they begged for their lives."

His body froze in shock, the sex forgotten, and managed out, "What?"

He held him tight, short thrusts directly into his prostate forcing Draco to moan despite his best efforts, "A simple spell to lock them all in the same room. There was chaos, screaming, but I raised my wand against every single one of them until there were no more. I used a particularly bloody curse on your Aunt Bellatrix, even she begged for death."

He shook himself out of it and pressed frantically against Harry's chest, that was too much, he was scared. "Stop Harry, stop. Stop stop stop." His voice cracked, going high pitched, relieved when Harry pulled out. It was short lived though when Harry pulled him to his feet, and turned him around, shoving him down over the table and thrusting back into him.

He grabbed his wrists again and Draco gave up struggling. He turned his head to try to see him, "You're lying. The ministry… they would know… the dark lord…"

His voice sounded empty, lifeless, "I killed him too."

He had to be joking, though something in Draco's gut told him that he wasn't. "Harry, please."

"It was easy." He stopped moving and pressed fully over Draco's body, his voice sounding broken. "I didn't even use magic, Draco, I used my own… my own hands." His movements were getting erratic and not because he was nearing orgasm. His voice was shaking and Draco struggled to move, to turn to see him. "So much blood on my hands."

Harry's grip finally loosened enough Draco could pull away, though he didn't go far. He turned to face him, shocked at the tear streaks down Harry's face, the desolate look in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "Harry…" What could he do, he held tighter as he felt his own tears, "It's okay Harry…"


	8. Chapter 8

**To the reviewer that asked... he can aparate inside Hogwarts cause he is superpowerful!Harry of course. :D**

* * *

Draco was so far out of his element it was ridiculous, but he had held Harry while he cried, held him until he had fallen asleep. Harry had fought against it but now Draco could see the exhaustion in his eyes, and when he had coaxed him onto the bed Harry had curled around him, his body slowly but surely relaxing against the other boy.

For a long time Draco had shook, halfway between trying to understand what Harry had told him and trying to pretend like he believed the other boy was lying. He didn't though, Harry had been too raw, too frantic and Draco wondered whether anyone else knew.

He hadn't expected to… he'd known that they were fucking around, there was something about the primal _control_ Harry had that made him attracted to him, and even though he should be terrified now, he wasn't. Why had Harry told _him_ of all people?

He felt Harry start to stir and it was suddenly awkward that he was holding him, that he was naked next to him in bed. He tried to scramble away and give him space but Harry caught his wrist, keeping him there. They stared at each other and finally Harry spoke, voice rough, "You stayed."

There were a lot of things he could have said, but he finally settled on the truth, his words subdued, "It never occurred to me to leave."

Harry sat up, wiping a hand over his face, eyeing Draco. "You can if you want." Draco only watched him with wary eyes so he tried to clarify, waving a hand at the door. "You can leave." Draco silently shook his head and Harry looked almost angry, "I won't hurt you if you leave."

Draco edged closer, reaching for Harry's hand. He couldn't look him in the eye, "And if I stay?"

Before Draco could react Harry was suddenly on top of him, rolling him onto his back, holding down his wrists. "I'm not lying Draco! Do you understand what _I've done_?"

"I do." He pulled at his wrists but relented, meeting Hary's eyes. "You did what you needed to."

Something dark crossed Harry's face, but the hold didn't tighten, a razor sharp edge on his control. "And what if I didn't _need_ to. What if there was another way?" His hand slid off Draco's wrist to reach up and wrap around the size of his neck, thumb across his lips. "What then Draco?"

He trembled under Harry's touch, fear and arousal so tightly wound up together he wasn't sure which he was feeling. "I want you."

"Still?" There was a sharp surprise in the words that spoke off too much judging, too many people that couldn't handle what Harry had to do.

"Yes."

Harry's knee was between his legs, pushing them apart in one swift moment, settling between them. "I told Cho… I didn't even tell her any of _that_, but she saw just a little of _me_, I tried to tell her some things I wanted to do and she… the way she looked at me…"

Rage had slipped over his face, his grip steadily tightening until Draco was sure he would have fingerprint size bruises on the side of his neck and quickly spoke up, "And how do I look at you?"

The faraway look on Harry's face disappeared as he looked down at Draco and the grip instantly loosened, gently soothing the bruises with his fingers. "You look at me like you hate me. Like you need me." He paused and his voice soothed, "Like you'll take everything I can give you and _beg_ for more."

It was unsettling to have his legs spread so wide when Harry was still scaring him, but he only pressed up into him. He wanted to distract Harry from what he had told him, but he couldn't seem to let it go. "Who else knows?"

A deep rumbling chuckle that Draco felt through his entire body came from Harry, who leaned back on his knees. "Besides you and me, nobody living."

"Why me?"

It must have been the wrong thing to ask because Harry's face closed off, and he shrugged carelessly, "You were just there at the right time." The words were hollow and Draco knew he was lying.

Harry pressed down over him, one hand in his hair tilting Draco's head to the side biting along his neck and Draco almost gave in but then pulled back, wincing when the hand in his hair tightened painfully. He met Harry's eyes, "_Why me?_"

They stared at each other for a long time and when Harry leaned back down Draco compliantly tilted his head to give him access and almost missed Harry's answer, muffled against his neck. "You have nothing to lose… like me." Teeth bit into his neck just shy of breaking the skin, making Draco's body tighten bow string tight, wrenching up against Harry or away, he wasn't sure. Harry licked at the spot, tracing the bruise already appearing and added far too casually for him not to mean it, "I thought you might understand."

Harry was watching him, waiting for some kind of answer, but Draco was at a loss as to what to say. He couldn't say he understood because… because he wasn't sure he did. "I…" He trailed off, desperately searching for something to say. "I'm not sure I understand what you did."

He cringed back, closing his eyes, sure that Harry was going to take out his anger on him, but nothing happened. He slowly opened them, but Harry was just looking at him with an odd smile on his face. He traced his fingers over Draco's lips, gently, "You always tell me the truth." His fingers pressed a little more insistently against Draco's mouth and he obediently opened his mouth, sucking on them. "Even when you're afraid of me, you tell me the truth."

Fast enough to make Draco gasp he grabbed him around the waist and rolled, Draco splaying his hands on Harry's chest to balance himself when he found him suddenly on top, straddling him. One moment Harry was dressed but the next he was touching skin, and there was a very prominent part of the other boy pressing up against him. "H-Harry."

The other boy only grinned and rocked his hips a little, almost knocking Draco off of him. "You're gonna have to hold on tighter than that."

Draco's fingers dug into the skin of Harry's chest, not sure if he _could_ do what Harry wanted. He tried to reason with him, "Harry… you've told me _a lot_, you need to give me time to figure out… to try to understand."

The last thing he expected was for Harry to look hurt, maybe even… embarrassed? He actually looked away, "Right, you're right. Come on, we'll get dressed and maybe try to get something to eat, you never did get breakfast."

Finally Draco was able to put his finger on what was bothering him, it was _that_. It wasn't what Harry had done or the way Harry forced him to submit, hell he _liked_ that, it was that he wasn't consistent, it was unsettling that he had no idea if Harry would laugh off what he said or force him to his knees. He leaned forward, stopping Harry's attempt to get up, and let the confusion in his voice, "I just don't know what to expect."

A sharp painful bark of laughter escaped Harry, "I'm not even sure I do. I'm just so…" He ran his hands down Draco's arms and pressed them behind his back and he complied, crossing his wrists at the small of his back, tilting his head when Harry shook his head, noting that some kind of tension eased from him at the act. "I want you like this Draco, just _all the time_, want it more than… but I don't want to scare you away." One hand wrapped around Draco's wrists, holding them tightly before his hand dropped away again. "And imagine, I'm mellower when I'm with you than with anyone else."

He kept his hands there after Harry dropped his away, because … because it made small shivers of pleasure move up his body, making him tremble. His mind might be undecided but his body knew what it wanted and he gave in to that, rocking his hips against Harry as he moaned, pressing his hands tightly against his back.

"You don't have to-"

Draco's eyes flew open, not sure when he closed them, but he knew that he was something close to angry. He had crawled for Harry, humiliated himself, and he didn't do it to have Harry back off, to toss him aside. He hissed out, "_Make_ me understand."

There, there was a familiar spark in Harry's eyes and fingers were on his ass, trailing against his opening, and he cried out as two fingers pressed in abruptly. It hurt, too much time had passed while Harry slept for there to be enough lube, to be stretched out enough but instead of pulling away he ground down, moaning at the pain. He could feel Harry's cock twitch against him and he tried to grind against that but he could only try to hold still as the two fingers used what remaining lube there was to stretch him out. He wasn't used to it going slow freaking _slow_ and whined, trying to make Harry move faster.

"Wait." The sharp tone had the opposite effect and he rocked wildly, only to have the fingers removed. It took him a moment and his eyes flew to Harry, averting quickly at the look. "I said wait."

"Yes Harry."

The fingers were back quickly, and Draco nearly vaulted himself off Harry when there was lube added, making the fingers slide easy, unerringly stroking Draco's prostate, making him squirm. The fingers were gone and Harry's hands were on his hips, encouraging him up to sit up a bit, and he threw his head back, panting, waiting for Harry's cock to impale him.

Long moments where nothing happened past and he finally whined, looking down, cock leaking pre cum at the smug look on Harry's face. "Why should I do all the work, hopefully you can ride my cock better than you ride a broomstick."

He didn't even acknowledge the insult, shakily trying to angle his body, feeling almost stupid when Harry reached out to pull his hands from behind his back, letting him use them to balance. He finally got it right, sliding down Harry's cock, mouth forming a small 'o' at the feeling. It was odd like this, impaling himself on Harry's cock instead of having the other hold him down and thrust into him.

He lifted his hips and ground back down, a whine escaping, the different angle felt good, but he couldn't go fast enough, couldn't go hard enough. His own cock bobbed in front of him but he knew better than to try to touch himself. He tried to set up a quicker rhythm but it stuttered as he lost his balance. "Harry, harder, please."

He finally gave in and grabbed Draco's hips, lifting him up before yanking him back down, setting up a punishing speed. Draco's hands scrambled for the headboard to keep from being bucked off. Harry sounded a little out of breath, "You look like such a slut like this." He reared up suddenly until Draco found himself falling backwards onto his back, Harry's next thrust so hard he wasn't sure if it felt good or hurt.

Draco's right leg was up over Harry's shoulder and the next thrust pushed him far enough off the bed that his head hung over the side and he couldn't bring himself to try to shift, only ride out the thrusts. He twisted his body a little to the side and the next time Harry thrust in the head of his cock scraped across Draco's prostate and he screamed, trying to get leverage but unable to manage any from the angle.

He could only whimper his gratitude when Harry wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking hard. He tried to lift his head, he wanted to see Harry but it was difficult and with a whine he lulled his head back again. His legs jerked when Harry abruptly pulled out but before he could put up much of a protest Harry was moving and he was yanked further on the bed, and he could see Harry.

What a view he was, his hair half sticking up from sleeping, face flushed, but what really did it was the wicked look in his eyes when he bent Draco's knees up almost to his head and slid back in with a long slow thrust, eyes never leaving Draco's. He bent down until they were only inches apart, and ground out, "You are _mine_."

He nodded compliantly, and when Harry nudged his arms up he laid his hands over his head with his wrists crossed, trying to show Harry that no matter what, that was true. He tilted his hips up, making his cock bounce, and moaned, "Harry, please touch me. Please."

A hand traced down his thigh, and Harry cocked an eyebrow at him, "Like this?" The hand moved up, bypassing his cock, to trace his bellybutton, "Or like this?"

"Damnit Harry, touch my cock, please!" His hands balled into fists, he knew there was nothing keeping his hands above his head but his desire to please Harry and they tensed, but he kept them there obediently.

He didn't waste any more time, Draco already trembling and flush, and a few strokes was all it took. Draco's hips jerked up, jibberish falling out of his mouth as he coated his stomach with his own cum. He saw spots for a moment, and hoped he wouldn't pass out, but then his vision cleared and he watched Harry passively. Without meaning to he rasped out, "Please cum in me Harry, make me yours."

Harry's hips stuttered for a moment at the words before he leaned down and pistoned them with a sharp ferocity, grabbing onto Draco tightly when he came, wanting to coat him with his seed as deeply as he could. When he finally stopped moving he collapsed over Draco, just keeping enough weight off him so he wouldn't crush him.

They laid in silence for a long time, catching their breath before Harry pushed off to the side, eyes on Draco. "You okay?"

He nodded, tipping his head so he could roll his eyes up to see Harry, and he hoped he was in a mellow enough mood to not get angry with him, "So what do you do now, if… if they are all dead?"

Harry's hands idly moved across Draco's skin, and when his eyes met Draco's again there was something wild in them. "I haven't decided yet." He shifted his weight so Draco was pressed closer to him, "I suppose I should let them know."

"Why don't you?"

He laughed at that, "Don't be stupid Draco. How do you think they'll react to me tearing through all the death eaters and Voldemort with blood and violence?" His voice was amused, "I'd like to see them try to put me in Azkaban though, that would end badly for them."

Draco realized he was speaking of killing people on his own side if they tried to imprison him and he said it so carelessly, like it meant nothing. He waited for the familiar instinct to come forward that told him to be afraid, that made him pull away from Harry but it never came. His voice was soft, "You wouldn't hurt me."

"Is that a question?"

It should be but Draco shook his head, because somehow… he knew. Harry might… he might _hurt_ him, but no more than what Draco wanted.

Harry ran his hand through Draco's fingers and nodded, confirming Draco's assessment. "Why would I hurt something that is mine?"

"What else…what else wouldn't you hurt?" He just wanted to get some kind of idea of how far Harry was gone, and he didn't like the gleam in his eyes.

"I haven't decided yet. Didn't plan on killing all the death eaters like that but… the opportunity rose and I took it."

"You can't mean that Harry, that isn't… I mean it's not like we've been friends but even I know that isn't who you are."

Harry leaned forward and pressed their lips together, a gentle kiss, "You're the only one that really knows who I am." He pulled him close, tucking him under his arm, "Do we have to talk about this now Draco?"

He obediently shook his head, letting himself be cuddled even as his mind was racing. Something about this Harry he _liked_, but he would be stupid to not see the dark abyss of hurt in Harry's eyes. For whatever reason he had gone off the deep edge, had killed all those people, he must have been pushed by something. A few weeks ago he wouldn't have cared if Harry self-destructed and took have the castle with him, but it was different now. Harry could forgive himself for killing the death eaters, but Draco knew that somehow he had to help the other boy, that if the other boy lashed out at someone on their side, one of his friends, he never would be able to come back from it.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Normally I don't really request feedback but… I'm not entirely sure about how this story has gone, and I'd love to hear if it's something you folks think I should continue or if it's gone too cockeyed…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the feedback, this story turned out to be a little more complicated than I intended, I like my mindless smut but this is kinda fun too! And I maintain this… my Harry is sometimes violent, frequently unstable, but never evil. Now, if you wanna question where I draw the line at being "evil" that's a whole other story!

* * *

They walked into the Great Hall and Draco hesitantly… carefully gave Harry's hand a tug when they started heading for the Slytherin table. Harry glanced at him, frowning as he followed the motion through with his eyes and realized Draco was trying to pull them towards the Gryffindor table. "No."

He didn't dare pull Harry in the direction again but he tightened his hand, "You should see your friends."

They had as much as a staring contest they could have when Draco wouldn't meet his eyes, only stare at his shoulder, but Harry had yet to make him move, holding still in the entrance. "Why?'

Good question, good question. He struggled with the answer, instinctually he knew that Harry cared about his friends even if they were currently pissing him off, and new that mending things with them would help the hurt in his eyes. It was difficult to try to push him that way though, when he knew that he wouldn't be welcome. "Your friends… perhaps they want to apologize for their behavior."

Harry took a step towards him, in the right direction, but reached up with his other hand to hold Draco's jaw, not hurting him but making it oh so obvious that he was the boss. "Why?"

He nodded a little, swallowing nervously, and realized that he needed to be honest with the other boy if he was going to help him at all. "I think it's good for you to talk with your friends."

"They don't understand." Harry glanced at the Slytherin table, "I like your table better, they don't ask questions."

They couldn't stand there much longer with Harry holding his jaw before someone stepped in, so Draco pulled away until his hand fell, giving Harry's hand a much firmer tug. "Gryffindor table."

"They don't even like you there, why would you want to sit there?"

He gained some confidence when Harry started moving towards the table, walking Draco backwards. It was nerve wracking doing this with Harry, like being in the ring with a trained tiger. He gave Harry a smirk, toned down enough to not aggravate him, and threw back what Harry had told him the other day. "Because you're gonna be there."

"Hmmm." The sound was a little too intimate and his eyes darted to Harry's face, blushing at the lust hinted at with those green eyes. Nervously he moved quickly, turning towards the table, only to have an arm snake out around his waist, yanking him back against Harry's body.

"Harry…" His voice wavered as he glanced around. It surprised him when he saw more jealously on faces than derision, than disgust. He tilted his head back so it rested on Harry's shoulder, "Lunch, please?"

"Mmhmmm." He let him go, a calm grin on his face, but they were heading towards the Gryffindor table. Ron and Mione weren't there yet, but Draco recognized several others as those Harry spent time with. It was somewhere to start.

They looked surprised to see Harry but were friendly enough as he sat down. A few glances were sent Draco's way but no one mentioned anything, and he wondered if despite appearances if maybe they were afraid of Harry, if they knew better than to piss him off.

It made him realize that it must have been going on for a while, whatever happened to Harry. With a startling clarity it occurred to him what exactly might have happened if their fight hadn't turned to sex, how badly it could have gone for him. It made his mouth go dry, who knows what would have happened if his antagonizing had been met with real violence.

"You okay Draco?"

He jerked his gaze up to Harry, not sure what had given away what he was thinking. He started to make up an excuse but remember quickly about being honest. He let himself meet those eyes, voice low, "I was… wondering what would have happened that day in the hallway if you hadn't…"

"Put you on your knees?"

He knew he made a sour face at that, the casual way Harry mentioned his submission still rattled him. He nodded though, "Yes."

Harry tilted his head, "You think I could have hurt you."

He let the question into the words because he wanted to know, wanted to know how close he had come to skirting disaster, "Yes."

"It's best not to think about it, I wouldn't hurt you now."

"But you would have then?"

A shrug was his only answer as he went back to eating, watching Draco until he did the same. It irked him that Harry didn't give him a straight answer, it irked him even more than the condescending look on Harry's face made him _hard_. He shifted his weight as he ate, glancing around the table. He had just started to relax when he saw a shock of red hair enter the Great Hall and his whole body jerked so hard he bumped into Harry, almost making him drop his fork.

"Draco." It was half warning, half question and he tilted his head towards the door, towards what had startled him.

"Oh." He shoveled another forkful of food into his mouth, eyes thoughtful as he leaned into Draco, "You made me sit here, better hope it goes well."

He glanced sideways at him, nervous at that. Surely Harry wouldn't take it out on him if his friends were less than stellar, it wouldn't be fair. But eyeing Harry he suddenly was sure that _fair_ was a concept Harry didn't buy into anymore. "I… it will go fine, I'll make sure of it."

Without looking Harry raised a hand to cup the side of Draco's face, thumb sliding over his lip, voice a dangerous challenge, "This I will have to see."

* * *

The look on Draco's face was more than worth it, somewhere between determination and fear as he watched Ron and Mione approach. Grudgingly Harry let his hand drop, if he really was going to try to work things out with his friends then he couldn't be touching Draco when he did it. They could only take so much at once.

He didn't want to admit that he was nervous with their approach so he turned his gaze to Draco. He still wasn't completely sure why he had told the other boy, it was something he had never planned on telling _anyone_, and certainly not Draco Malfoy. He wouldn't lie though, telling someone what he'd done… telling them and having them still stay by his side, was unbelievable.

Even though he had decided to ease off on touching Draco while his friends were there, he couldn't help dropping a hand to Draco's thigh, mouth quirking when it made him twitch. He had to touch him. The nervous glances were nice too, and he felt his own body respond to that. Ron and Mione were nearly there, slowing down as they saw him, more than a little distrust on their face. It hurt.

Instead of reacting he leaned into Draco, trailing one hand up to his hair, and snarled in his ear, "I think I should have you get down on your knees and blow me, and afterwards I'll just obliviate the whole hall. Think anyone would stop me?"

Draco flushed like clockwork, and Harry couldn't help but notice that he was suddenly hard enough that Harry could see his pants tenting and he made note again that Draco seemed to have a fairly intense interest in a little public play. He raised an eyebrow at that, it was definitely something to look into too.

Draco leaned into his hand a little, eyes wide and tilted his head, "You could really obliviate the entire room?"

Harry couldn't help a genuine laugh from escaping, no edge to it, no cynicism and over Draco's head he could see Ron and Mione relax at the sound. He didn't care, he only had eyes for Draco, "That is the part of that you question?"

His answer was immediate, clipped, "I didn't _question_ anything."

It made Harry frown, he hoped that he hadn't actually broke the blonde, that wouldn't be any fun at all. Draco was a challenge and he enjoyed it that way. Ron and Mione were already sliding into the seat across from him, which was already a win since they had been sitting far from him, but he still kept his attention on Draco. "Then do it."

"Do what?"

They both startled when Ron spoke, even though they had known he was there. Draco was looking back and forth between the two of them, trying to decipher if Harry was being serious. "With a glamour?"

"No."

Conflict, that was what Harry wanted… conflict. Draco looked at the floor, jaw clenching but it was fleeting because he was shifting his weight, moving to his knees and Harry had to grab his arm to keep him from moving from his seat. He looked so angry and Harry wondered if it was because of what he was asking him to do or because he had stopped him. "What do you want Harry?"

"Harry, what is going on?"

Mione's tone was shrill and Draco cringed, fear flashing across his face for a moment before he settled into his seat. He didn't really expect Draco to be able to do anything to mend their friendship but he let him continue to think it. He turned back to the table, leaving Draco looking frustrated. "Hello Mione, Ron, nice to see you as well."

Draco surprised him by speaking up too, "Granger… Weasley." That was actually an impressively civil greeting and he made a sound of approval.

"Sorry Harry, how ya doing?" He wouldn't have expected Ron to be the one to answer sheepishly while Mione still glared but he'd take that, even as he felt Draco crowd into his space a little. Was he jealous?

"Better Ron, better."

There was an awkward pause, presumably where Ron thought that Mione would say something but when nothing was forthcoming he hesitantly looked up to meet Harry's eyes, "I'm sorry that I… you're right about minding my own business in your life."

Which wasn't exactly what he had said but Harry found himself straightening at that, and wanted to deny how much it meant to him. He had to poke at it though, wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulder, "So it doesn't bother you that I'm fucking Malfoy."

"Harry!" Draco's voice, sharp, embarrassed but nowhere near as bad as Ron appeared. In fact, Ron looked a little ill but gave Harry a good attempt at a smile.

"I don't like him, but I'm not the one… I just don't want to spend time with him."

Suddenly Harry had that thrill again, Draco wouldn't get angry with him, but he was sending a glare hot enough to burn at Ron. He liked it. He eased back a bit to give them a better view of each other, trying to decide if he should encourage it or not. Draco very deliberately leaned forward, "I'm right here if you have something to say."

The smile he had been trying to give Harry disappeared and he snarled back, "Nobody is talking to you snake."

"Harry's talking to me."

Ron's face turned red enough to match his hair and both hands landed flat on the table, "You're just a piece of ass, you aren't his _friend_."

Draco's face contorted at that, obviously furious, and scrambled to his feet. It had gotten out of control much faster than Harry would have expected and he wanted to pull Draco back into his seat, wanted to diffuse the situations. "Draco…"

His eyes darted to Harry and in that moment Harry was hard as a rock. Draco looked furious, true, but absolutely helpless at Harry's request. He didn't want to back down to Ron, it was obvious, and his eyes were begging Harry not to make him. He would though, oh Harry knew all too well that if he pushed it Draco would slink back to his seat, let Ron think he cowed him. He found his hand going out to trace the back of Draco's, and he couldn't stop grinning. He didn't push it but he leaned back, raising an eyebrow at him, waving his hand for him to continue.

Ron looked confused by the interaction, hesitating as he looked between them, but it was gone when Draco turned those furious gray eyes back to him. Ron responded at that, rocking to his own feet and Harry's found his hand on his wand without meaning too, fingers tightening around it. He rolled his shoulders, not sure what was wrong.

Draco's mouth was opened to reply but Ron beat him too it, "You're gonna wanna take your seat before I put you down." His eyes were angry, yes, but also unconcerned, he didn't think Draco was a threat.

"Try it."

"Gladly."

It moved fast, too fast to think it through. Ron grabbed his wand, pulling it out with a hex on his lips for Draco. Harry was on his feet, in between them in a heartbeat, wand out and he wasn't even sure what spell he used, but Ron screamed and was suddenly on his back on the floor.

"Harry!"

He didn't know exactly what had happened, all he had seen was a wand pointed at Draco and had lost it. He was still holding the wand out, hand shaking, and he didn't protest when a pale hand reached out to pull the wand from his grip and pushed his arm down. He realized it wasn't just his hand that was shaking, his whole body was trembling and when Draco placed a hand on his arm he covered it with his own. He couldn't see Ron, but people were running to check on him, "Ron?" He didn't realize the small voice was his until Draco looked at him. He couldn't see and he looked to Draco, "Is he…"

Draco's voice was soft, soothing, "He's fine."

He gripped Draco's hand a little tighter, lowering his voice so no one else would hear, "What... I don't know what spell I used. He pointed his wand at you and I lost it."

That actually made Draco smile at him a little, "You just disarmed him, I think it startled him."

He didn't understand the seriousness of the situation and Harry frantically looked around the room, everyone looked… afraid. He met Draco's eyes, "We need to leave, now."

Draco seemed to realize something was wrong and nodded, giving Harry a tug towards the exit. "Of course."

Three or four steps was all they made it before Harry snapped out of his shock, grabbed Draco and aparated.

* * *

Draco expected Harry's room so he stumbled when they landed in what appeared to be the middle of the forest. "Harry?"

"I could have _killed_ him!" He didn't expect yelling either and he cringed back a little, though he moved forward again quickly, not happy about being in the middle of the forest at night. Harry grabbed his arms and shook him, "It was only _luck_ that I didn't kill him Draco!"

The intensity threw him, and he spoke without thinking about it. "You didn't kill him because you didn't want to." He took a moment to wonder if he really believed that, and yes… he did. He didn't think it was luck that Harry had used a harmless spell, not when he knew how many deadly spells Harry knew. He lowered his eyes, one hand going up to touch Harry's chest, "You aren't evil Harry, you didn't want to hurt your friend and you didn't."

Harry let go of his arms to place his hands on either side of Draco's face, "He pointed a wand at you."

Draco rolled his hips against Harry at that, "You were encouraging it."

"I liked seeing you angry."

Draco's eyes widened and then he was on his tip toes, thrusting their mouths together hard enough that he knew instantly he split his own lip, but he didn't stop. A sharp taste of copper joined the taste of Draco's mouth and Harry growled, walking them backwards in a flurry of motion until Draco felt his back pressed against the rough bark of a tree. Harry pulled back, eyes flashing, shoving Draco back against the tree almost roughly when he tried to lean forward.

"I'd have killed him if he touched you Draco. It would have… it would have hurt me to do it but if he had hurt you…" Hands were under his thighs and lifted him up until his legs hitched over Harry's hips. Harry pressed his face to Draco's neck, lips giving away quickly to sharp teeth, biting down until he tasted blood.

He pulled back to admire the mark before he leaned down and sucked hard higher up on his neck, intent on marking Draco. He needed everyone to know that he was his, had to make them understand the consequences of touching anything that was _his_.

Draco's hands scrambled to pull Harry's mouth back to his. He whimpered in to the kiss, it was settling in that Harry had attacked his best friend for him, had moved to defend him in such an automatic action. They rutted against each other, too enthused to consider trying to get their clothes off. Draco's threw his head back against the tree, moaning, and Harry took the opportunity to mark his neck up more, shoving his shirt over his shoulder until he could bite there too.

His pants were pressing against him painfully, too hard to still be wearing jeans, and with a curse he dropped Draco to his feet and reached for the zipper. Draco looked a little dazed, watching Harry, before he seemed to realize what Harry was doing. He started to help but now his eyes danced around the forest and he couldn't help but whisper, "Is it safe here?"

"What could possibly be out here that I would fear?"

He nodded his acceptance of that, but still fear lingered in his eyes, ever since his first year he had been terrified of the forest. His body didn't seem to mind though, his cock bouncing up to slap against his stomach when Harry pushed his pants down and he obediently shimmied them down his hips and this time when he was lifted up against the tree he couldn't help the wince, the rough bark against his bare back.

There were no fingers, no preparation, only a quick spell that brought enough lube to his hand to coat his dick and then he was pressing in, one hand going over Draco's mouth to muffle his whimpers as he slowly pressed in opening him up inch by inch. It must have hurt, but Draco's eyes were heavy with lust, his thighs squeezing around Harry hard enough to bruise and when Harry pulled his hand away there was no safe word.

He reached hilt deep and pause to let him adjust before pulling out just as slow, watching Draco's face carefully. He sped up faster than he would have liked, Draco's body too much for him to resist for long. His hand wrapped around Draco's dick, making him clench around Harry and speeding his thrusts up further, "Draco."

Gray eyes tilted towards him but they were hazy, unfocused, so he reached up with a small slap, not enough to hurt just enough to get his attention. "Draco."

"Harry?"

It was harder to resist just fucking him into the tree without finishing his thought when Draco spoke in that tone, soft and lustful and so submissive, but that was exactly what he wanted him to know. "I want you like that, only submitting to me."

If he hadn't been half naked with a dick up his ass he would have scoffed at that, instead he let his eyes close as he rode the thrusts, "Easy." Over confident he added, "I don't even want to submit to you."

The tug on his hair was harder, intentionally painful and when his eyes flew open Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "Liar."

He pulled out in an abrupt movement, making Draco whimper, and then cry out in protest when his feet hit the ground and he was shoved to his knees. "Harry-"

"You don't want to submit to me?"

He had to bite his tongue to stop his first response, "I… of course I do… I told you I'm yours."

Harry moved behind him and reached out to give his shoulder a push and Draco gracefully shifted forward until he was on his hands and knees, mindlessly positioning himself with his ass in the air. He waited for long moments but there was no movement and he was starting to feel stupid, "Harry, _please_."

He grabbed him by the hair, leaning over him to rub his dick along Draco's ass, and slowly answered, "Beg… for … it."

A small shiver of rebellion rose up at that and instead he rocked his hips back, angling them so Harry's cock slid against him, not the right angle or leverage for him to be able to get Harry back inside, but maybe enough to tempt him to forget the game he was playing. It might have worked if he remembered that Harry wasn't _playing_ and his only reward for it was a sharp slap against his ass and a yank on his leg that sent him sprawled out on his belly on the forest floor. "Ow!"

He tried to push back up, there were branches and rocks pressing against painfully against his front, his cock pressed uncomfortably into the dirt. "You wanna play dirty, then I'll fuck ya in the dirt."

"Harry, please." He pressed up again and Harry's hand held him there a moment longer before he let him back up on his knees. "Harry, please." He couldn't help swaying his hips, every inch of his body begging for Harry. "Please." It was more of a whimper.

The head of Harry's cock slipped almost inside before pulling back, "You said you don't like submitting to me?"

"Fuck." Draco dropped his head to his arms, "It makes me hard, okay, being … submissive" the distaste in the word was enough to make Harry press in again, a full long thrust that made Draco gasp before he finished, "to you makes me hard, now please, Harry."

"Of course." He got a solid grip on Draco's hips and wasted no time, he had marked Draco's neck as his but he wanted to paint him with his cum too, too many things had been taken away from him in life, and he'd be damn if he lost _one more thing_. He didn't want to give up his hold and snapped out, "Touch yourself."

That was all the permission he needed and he scrambled to get his hand around himself, not caring anymore that it meant his face was nearly pressed against the ground if he just got to cum. His hand slowed as he got closer and he gasped out, "I'm gonna cum."

All he got was a grunt from Harry and he was cumming over his hand and onto the ground, body rocking so hard it almost made Harry's rhythm falter but he grabbed on and sped up his thrusts, nearly having to hold Draco's body up as he became pliant after his orgasm. He came hard, his body weight pressing solidly across Draco until they both sprawled onto the ground, panting.

When Draco could catch his breath he pressed up, but gave up when Harry didn't seem to want to move. He shifted his weight, startling when there was suddenly a blanket under him… when suddenly the dirt that had been pressed against his front was gone, and the amount of power in the spells still made him a little uneasy. He eased up onto his elbows, "Well."

Harry chuckled and rolled off him onto his side, pulling Draco with him. "You look so good cumming in the dirt like an animal, my little bitch in heat."

Blushing hard he looked away from Harry, "We should be getting back."

"I would rather not."

"You should talk to Ron."

"You should not talk so much."

Draco sighed, and met Harry's eyes, "You can't run off and fuck me every time someone pisses you off."

"I can't?"

A hand drifted down his stomach, palming Draco's overly sensitive dick, making him twitch and make a small sound. He let a measured breath and conceded, "You can. I don't think you should."

"Better than killing them all."

He let his head fall back against Harry, pressing close to him in the dark of the forest, he may feel safe but Draco didn't. "You didn't kill Ron."

"No."

"You aren't mindless Harry, you make it sound like you have no control."

"Maybe I don't."

Draco rocked his body back meaningfully, "I don't think lack of control is your problem."

"Not with you."

And if that wasn't telling he didn't know what was. He didn't mention it, instead whispering, "Ron will forgive you."

"Ron will know better than to raise a wand at you."

Which… probably wasn't true but Draco nodded. "We should get to class."

Harry snorted, "Of course, because it is oh so important information. Not useless in the least."

"Harry, maybe you don't have to go but… but I do."

He looked thoughtful, "Want me to change that for you?" He nuzzled him, "I can make it so all you ever need to do is get on your knees for me."

Something about that hurt, made him feel worthless, and Draco couldn't help lashing out, "You don't go to classes, you hate the professors and barely get along with your friends… what are you even still doing here at the school Harry, what is here for you?"

His face darkened so quickly that Draco didn't have time to be nervous. He nearly snarled out, "Nothing." There was a wave of Harry's wand and suddenly something that shouldn't have been able to happen did, and Draco found himself sitting on his own bed in his dorm, embarrassingly naked, and horribly alone.

Draco swore that despite everything he would be angry with Harry for that stunt, a few of his fellow slytherins would never let him live it down. He was still blushing at the way he had to scramble to get dressed, startled eyes watching him.

Harry wasn't in class though. Draco felt uneasy but was sure he would talk to him at dinner… though he wasn't there either. He swallowed his pride after dinner and tried to speak to a few Gryffindors but in his gut he already knew what they told him. He wasn't in the tower, had never come back after lunch and nobody had seen him in the castle all day. Harry was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Six days later there was a fire. 13 killed. All suspected death eaters. Draco stared blankly at the paper and worried.

He missed Harry.

* * *

Two weeks later just one death in the papers but it was bloody and public. Not a death eater, no but someone with definite dark ties. It made Draco frantic.

If Harry was caught… but there were no witnesses, no proof. He was certain that as long as Harry didn't want to be caught, he wouldn't be. But it wasn't enough to ease his mind.

* * *

Nearly a month since Harry had disappeared Draco found himself suddenly standing in an open field. He threw his hands out instinctually to catch his balance even though he wasn't moving, moments before he had been walking down the hallway with Blaise and now… where the hell was he?

"How was your trip?"

He whirled to face Harry, eyes widening, he had honestly given up on ever seeing him again. He found himself moving towards him, picking up into a full out run and didn't hesitate to practically throw himself into Harry's arms. "Harry!"

Harry had a smirk plastered on his face but it faltered at Draco's response, arms tightening around him and Draco could see the bags under his eyes, the stress on his face and he knew the last month must not have been easy on him. Draco looked up and when their eyes met he held it, and they stood there staring at each other.

Harry looked like he was at a loss for words and he seemed to try to talk twice before he finally managed to get out, the humor gone from his voice, "I missed you."

At that he leaned back and thumped his fist against Harry's chest, "You left me!" Harry reached up to catch his fist, and Draco expected him to be rough but he only used it to pull Draco closer and buried his face against his neck. He held on tight and after a moment Draco wrapped his other arm around him and his voice was small, "What happened Harry?"

His breath skittered across Draco's neck, rustling the hair at the back of his neck, "I had nothing to stay for."

That hurt and Draco tried to pull away but Harry didn't let him, tightening his grip until it would bruise and Draco relented. His voice was low, pained, "And what about me Harry? I'm nothing?"

A gentle kiss was pressed against his neck and Harry stroked his back, "I kept an eye on you Draco."

He really struggled at that, twisting hard in Harry's arms until Harry had to either let him go or really hurt him, and until he was released so suddenly that he stumbled he didn't know which Harry would choose. "What does that mean?"

Harry rolled his eyes at him and turned away, "I had things to do, loose ends to tie up. I checked on you though, made sure you were safe."

The arrogance in his words… the way he said them and Draco could only stare at him. "I'm not some pet you need to keep safe." He was nervous but he pushed on, "I deserved to know where you went."

Harry chuckled, kicking at a rock with his foot. "I thought you would just be happy to see me, if I'd known you just wanted to fight-"

Draco felt his face flushing at that, angry, uncaring of the consequences. "What, did you bring me here just to fuck me?"

Harry lashed out at that, shoving Draco back hard and balling his fists, "You're the one that practically told me to leave, told me I had nothing here for me!"

"I was…" He had thought over the conversation many times, obsessed over what he had said, what he should have. "I was angry, I didn't mean it." A thought occurred to him, "Your friends have been frantic searching for you. The professors… some of the professors too."

Something flashed in his eyes, too quickly to identify it, "Ron and Mione looked for me?"

"Are still looking." Draco frowned, and let his annoyance slip into his words, "With me and Blaise. We've all been looking for you."

That made Harry's mouth twitch, an almost smile, "You worked with Gryffindors for me?"

The tension had eased between them and Draco took that as an okay to move forward within Harry's reach again, resting his hands on his chest. "I understand why you left them, why you… why did you leave _me_?" He struggled with the words and looked away, "If it's because… if you want me to not go to classes and stay with you I will, I'm sorry I reacted so badly."

"Draco… no." He wrapped one hand around the back of his head, fingers twining in his hair. "No, I don't want that." He pulled back again and Draco thought it was going to be to talk but instead he found his mouth being brutally attacked and it was all he could do to hold on and try to kiss back.

Harry growled into his mouth, and despite his anger Draco was hard, already panting against him. He deserved an explanation, an apology, but it was hard to remember that when Harry was holding him.

They kissed until Draco pressed against his shoulders, Harry finally letting him pull away so he could gasp for air. They stood there panting for a few moments before Harry's hand tightened, pulling his hair almost painfully. "Did you tell them Draco?"

He was shaking his head before he thought about it, words spilling out. "Of course not Harry… I didn't. I _wouldn't_." He let the fear into his voice, letting Harry know that he saw who he really was, he may not fear that Harry would hurt him but that didn't change that he was dangerous.

"Hmm."

Draco looked away, at the ground, sure that Harry wasn't going to like the next part. "People are starting to… wonder though. Noticing that nobody has heard from the Death Eaters, that a lot of people are missing. That… that the attacks recently have been singling them out."

Harry considered that and a thrill went through Draco when the corner of Harry's mouth tilted up, "Think I should tell them or let them stumble upon it?"

"What about my father?"

It startled Harry, he could see and he tilted his head to meet Draco's eyes, "What?"

He didn't want to ask, didn't want to care, especially when he knew how little Harry thought of his father but it had been bothering him, especially as he followed Harry tearing a path through death eaters. His mother was already dead, his godfather… his father may not be himself anymore, locked away with dementors but it was all he had for family. "You said you were… trying up loose ends. Are you going to kill my father?"

"I'd like to." The answer was brutal, honest and Draco cringed but Harry held him close. "Would it hurt you?"

"Harry…"

"Would it hurt you?"

He didn't know the answer he wanted so he finally looked away, "Yes, it would hurt me."

The pause was longer, and his voice was surprisingly soft, "Would I hurt you?"

"Maybe." It was petulant, even he knew and he quickly followed up with, "No… I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"Then you have your answer." He nuzzled him again and his voice was low, so sincere it was painful, "I really have missed you Draco, I wanted to come back but…"

"But what?"

"I would have hurt someone." He dragged Draco's head up for another kiss, knocking their teeth together but it didn't matter to him. He needed to feel Draco's skin against his, he muttered against his mouth, "It was … without you there it was so hard to control myself Draco. I wanted to kill them all and I had no… there was nothing to stop me."

"Harry…" He pressed kisses down the side of his face, soft, soothing. "Let me… let me take some of the stress."

Just after a few minutes of touching each other he could already see Harry relaxing, the tension easing out of his shoulders.

He slid down to his knees, staring up at Harry, and when he grabbed his hair tight more of the tension slid away. He took that as a go ahead and reached forward to undo his pants, slipping the zipper down and reaching inside. Harry yanked on his hair a bit, stopping him, and he looked up to meet his eyes, "Have you… I've been watching but not all the time. Have you been with anyone else?"

Draco missed this, he hated to admit it, his own dick started to harden and fill his pants. He hadn't touched anyone when Harry had gone… not that he would have had much choice anyways. After what happened with Ron, after how very obviously he showed that Draco belonged to him, nobody would have touched him. Only Blaise and Harry's friends would get anywhere near him, but he figured now wasn't the time to explain that. He shook his head what he could in the grip, "Of course not, I'm yours."

He nodded gruffly and loosened his grip enough that Draco could lean forward, almost timidly flicking out his tongue across the head of Harry's cock, his own hips twitching at Harry's moan. It had been too long to tease and he took as much as he could in his mouth, flicking his tongue and slurping obscenely.

Draco didn't think to ask where they were, if this was something they should be doing, pleasing Harry was his only real thought and he put his very best in to it. Harry's thrust became rougher, deeper until it made Draco gag and Harry pulled back, grinning wildly. "You're out of practice."

He ignored that, gasping out, "Can I touch myself, please Harry?"

"Yes." That surprised him, normally Harry made him wait much longer and he went back to sucking even as he scrambled to get his own pants undone, wrapping his hand around himself, jerking himself without grace or rhythm. He was going to come too soon though, he could already feel the edges of it and wretched his hand away, panting around Harry's cock as he tried to control himself.

"I need you Draco, do you know that? Without you this past month I could have killed them all, could have torn every single one of them apart…" The thrusts started to get mean, wild, punishing and Draco just tilted his head, taking as much as he could without complaint. He noticed Draco wasn't touching himself and his thrusts gentled, "Come for me Draco, show me you love this."

His hand was around himself again, and without worrying about Harry's anger at him coming early it was only a few strokes before he came over his hand and not much longer before his mouth was full of cum and he swallowed around Harry, not wanting to waste a drop.

He was dragged to his feet before he was ready, swaying, but Harry only kissed him, invading his mouth with his tongue until Draco felt lightheaded, compliant in his arms. "Oh yes, I missed that."

"Are you coming back?"

"To the castle?" He idly dragged fingers down the side of Draco's face. "For what?"

"For me."

"You think it's that easy?" He pulled away and Draco felt the magic before Harry moved and he lunged forward to grab at Harry.

"No! Don't you… please don't send me back. Not without you."

"You don't get to tell me what to do Draco."

"Please Harry, please." He had a brief moment where he struggled with what he should say, "I'm scared of what you are gonna do Harry, you're getting more…"

"More _what_?"

"Public. Reckless."

"Who will stop me?"

Draco thought they had been making progress, but Harry looked just as on edge as he had when he first found Draco in the hallway, when he was still angry over Cho and nobody knew how far he'd slipped. He didn't know what to say to pull him back and could only stare up at him.

Harry looked like he was waiting for some kind of answer, looked nearly as desperate as Draco felt to have a reason to stay, but when none came eventually his face clouded over and he looked away. "I'll send you back."

"Please don't leave-"

"I have…" A grim smile pulled over his face and his eyes flashed, "There are more I have to put down like rabid dogs. My work isn't done yet."

"Take me with you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, "And what about classes, school?"

Draco shook his head, voice small, "Take me with you."

"You aren't going to like it." He eyed him up and down and the look was cruel, "You don't have the stomach to see what I'm gonna do."

That was true, he didn't doubt it but he steeled himself against the fear, "I won't leave you alone." He hesitated at the look in Harry's eyes and ventured, "So… you are going after more death eaters?"

He chuckled, "No. Actually… you might appreciate this one. I have other loose ends to tie up besides death eaters."

"Then where are we going?"

He grabbed Draco's arm and prepared to aparate them. "The muggle world. Specifically… number 4 privet drive."


	11. Chapter 11

Draco stumbled when they landed, too shocked to make sure that he maintained his balance. Harry was holding him close though and once he had his stability he looked around. It wasn't what he expected, just a normal house, and he looked up at Harry, "Where are we?"

"Where I grew up."

That was even more confusing. It wasn't what he had pictured when he thought of how the "golden boy" must have grown up. It was terribly common. "Your family lives here?"

Harry let him go abruptly, "The people I grew up with live here."

Draco didn't miss the change in tone, in the other's body language, and he recognized the correction for what it was and he didn't push. Instead he uneasily glanced around, surprised no one had come into the room yet. "They are muggles?"

"Yes." He was looking in the adjoining rooms, a frown on his face. "Though they don't seem to be home."

"We shouldn't be here."

Harry shrugged and took off up the stairs and after a moment Draco followed him, not wanting to be left alone. By the time he made it up the stairs Harry was standing in the hallway, looking furious. "I come all this way and they aren't even home."

"What are you… what are you planning on doing?"

"Killing them."

"Harry…" He finally reached out to grab Harry as he moved past him, trying to calm the nearly frantic energy coming from him. "You can't do this."

"I've told you that I-"

"Harry, you can't use your magic on muggles, the ministry-"

Harry only rolled his eyes and pushed Draco away. "I told you what I was going to do Draco, I knew you wouldn't have the stomach for it."

"Listen to yourself Harry! You're planning on killing your _family_."

"The people I grew up with. In fact, come here, let me show you something." He grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him down the stairs, making him stumble and almost fall down the stairs.

"Harry, please-"

"Do you want to see where I grew up?" He dragged Draco to the side of the stairs and yanked open the door and waited.

Draco tried to look at Harry, not understanding what was going on but Harry only forcibly turned him to look. He tilted his head, trying to get what Harry was saying, but all he could see was a small closet. He finally shook his head, "I don't understand."

"This, this is where I _lived_. Where they _kept me._"

Comprehension was starting to creep in though and when it finally became clear he felt like he was going to be sick. He tried to move closer to Harry, wanting to comfort him, but Harry pushed him away. "Harry, you grew up in a closet? I don't understand, why weren't you...?"

"Cherished? Loved? Why was I hidden away like a dirty little secret?" He slammed the door hard enough that it hit with a crash and bounced open, and Harry angrily hit it again.

Draco tried to pull Harry in, feeling desperate, because if Harry followed through on this he would lose him. He wasn't sure when Harry had become so vital to his own existence and he wasn't going to take the time now to figure it out, but he knew that he had to get Harry out of there.

"Please Harry, just leave them be. Let's just go back to the castle."

"They told me my parents were drunks. Died in a car accident."

He knew that the shock showed on his face, he had always heard that Harry Potter knew nothing of magic before he came, but he hadn't really believed. Not when it would have meant that someone that was brand new to magic bested him when he had been studying since he could remember. "It won't fix anything Harry."

"It will make me feel better."

His voice wavered though, anyone else may have missed it but Draco jumped on it. "I know… maybe they didn't treat you right Harry, but they are your only family."

"They aren't…" He trailed off and looked away, his mouth set in a grim line. "They have to pay. Being muggles doesn't protect them, doesn't save them." For a moment there was nothing to say and then Harry looked at them, "You shouldn't care what I do to a couple muggles Draco, they are beneath you and your pure blood, aren't they?"

He weighed his options, but knew that he needed to be honest. Harry would see through anything else and he was already working on borrowed time, the muggles could be home at any time and right now if they walked through the door, Draco was sure it would be the last thing they ever did.

"I don't care about muggles either way. My father hated them because the Dark Lord hated them-"

"Because of his muggle father."

"It doesn't mean that… what?" It was a good sign that a smile tugged at Harry's mouth and he shrugged and Draco forced himself to move past that, Voldemort was dead anyways. It didn't matter now but… but later he would need to ask more about that. "It doesn't mean I want them dead. I don't care Harry, I only care about you."

"I thought about using the cruciatus curse but I don't think it's hands on enough. I mean, I'm not sure they would really understand what was going on. They would be in pain, sure, but do you think they would be _afraid_."

He nearly gave up at that, but Harry's eyes were too intent, too focused and he didn't buy it. He grabbed one of Harry's wrists and pulled him closer, nudging him until an arm went around his waist and he could press against him. "You're not crazy Harry. You're trying to act like you don't care, like you're enjoying this, like you've lost it but… you're still in there."

To be honest he was surprised the gentleness lasted as long as it did as suddenly Harry let go of his waist to grab at his hair with both hands, fisting it. It jerked his head backwards and he whimpered and struggled for a moment, but all it did was make it hurt more so he finally settled.

"You know me so well, do you Draco? You think that you suck my dick a few times and you know me? That being my fuck toy gives you some kind of insight into what I'm doing?"

The words hurt but he didn't let it stop him, "I mean more than that to you."

"How do you know?"

He pulled against the grip again, even though it hurt, until Harry relented a little and let him tilt his head down a bit so he could breathe. "You keep this up and I'll lose you. You're more to me than sex-"

"I never said I wasn't. Maybe you're in love with me Draco, it doesn't mean the feeling is returned."

"I'm in love with you?" It was supposed to be a question but the moment the words came out of his mouth he realized it was true and repeated, much softer, "I'm in love with you."

Harry had already been about to say something but the words died on his lips and he stared at Draco. The anger slid from his face and he seemed to forget where they were. "Do you mean that?"

Draco wasn't sure how to answer, he meant it but he hadn't even had time to process it yet, but it didn't matter because at that moment the door pushed open and there were people coming through the door.

In an instant Harry moved forward, pressing Draco behind him, his wand already in his hand. The moment they saw him they froze and Draco wondered how much they knew because fear was already on their faces and they didn't even know what he was there for.

"Harry-"

"Quiet now." Harry's voice was low, flat, and whatever they heard in it was enough to make them fall silent, watching as Harry stalked towards them. "I get to talk."

The younger one didn't seem to realize the danger he was in and pushed his way forward between his parents, "What are you doing here Potter, you and your … friend aren't welcome here."

Harry's eyebrows went up and he moved again so he blocked Draco from their view. His full gaze turned to Dudley, "I guess you're volunteering to go first."

"First for what Potter?"

"To die." He sounded bored, maybe slightly amused, and the muggles reacted to it, scrambling, whether to go for the door or escape he didn't know but Harry put an end to it with a spell, trapping them in the room. "Ah, I didn't say you could go."

"Harry, please, we're your _family_."

"Some family."

The female moved forward her voice frantic, "We love you!"

He moved fluidly towards them, "Now you see me do you, now you care? Now you love me? You don't deserve to live, not if that is the way you treat family!"

He had been frozen to the spot but Harry sounded hurt, in pain, no homicidal and Draco saw his chance. He moved forward as quick as he could, grabbing at Harry's hand, giving it a sharp tug that turned him towards him. "You can't do this Harry, this isn't the same and you know it. Leave with me, now, please."

"They need to pay Draco." His eyes drifted to them huddled as far away from him as they could go, "I want to hurt them."

"You want me more. I don't believe you when you say I don't mean anything, I do and you know it. There is another way here Harry, _don't do this_."

The purpose in his eyes was faltering now, and more of his attention was focused on Draco instead of the muggles. "Give me a reason why Draco, tell me what you can offer that means more than making them suffer."

"Me. You have me." He held his breathe waiting, not even relaxing when Harry's full attention finally turned to him and he could see the wards disappearing as he lost interest in them.

"You love me."

He hated to keep repeating it, putting it out there without Harry saying anything back but there were things more important than pride. He nodded, "I love you."

"He's gay?"

Harry's head whipped around to Dudley who froze in fear, putting his chubby arms up defensively, not that it would do him any good against what Harry could do. "Don't worry, you'll never see me again. If you do…" His voice had dropped to something that sounded slightly psychotic but Draco could see how fake it was even if it made the muggles tremble, "If you do it will be the last thing you ever see."

There was no goodbye, no fanfare, just suddenly him and Harry weren't in the muggle house. Instead they were standing in the middle Harry's room in the castle, and Draco had never been happier to be there.

"Harry-"

He was cut off mid-sentence as Harry grabbed him just under his hips, lifting him up and slamming him against the wall. Their mouths were instantly pressed together, tongues battling while Harry rolled his hips against Draco in a slow grind.

Draco was already light headed, too much aparating when he wasn't used to it. Trying to comprehend that he really did love Harry Potter, trying to wrap his mind around that it had been him that had pulled Harry away from killing those muggles.

Harry pulled away and he was startled when he received a light slap across the face, even more so when it made his hips buck against Harry. "Pay attention to this Draco, unless you have better things to be doing."

"No Harry, please… please fuck me."

"Maybe." He rolled his hips again, pulling Draco into another brutal kiss, holding him there until it was almost too much and Draco struggled away, gasping for breath. "Maybe if you beg me Draco, beg me to fuck you."

"Harry please, it's been too long, please." It was true, he missed Harry for a lot of reasons, he cared about him, but he missed getting fucked too. Missed his possessive almost rough hands on him. He responded with pressing his hips into Harry, his breath coming in short pants.

Harry let him go and rasped out, "Clothes. Lose them."

He didn't have to be told twice and he was nearly ripping his clothes off, uncaring when buttons scattered and the edges tore. They didn't make it to the bed, as soon as his clothes were off Harry spun him around and gave him a shove so that he sprawled onto all fours on the floor, the carpet already rubbing his knees raw.

Draco had barely gained his equilibrium when Harry was on top of him, his hard dick rubbing against his ass, and lubed fingers pushing roughly into him. He couldn't help the squeal, it had been awhile since they had sex and he wasn't' ready for it. Harry chuckled at the sound, fingers twisting until they pressed against that spot that had Draco wantonly shoving backwards, body writhing.

"It's really just that easy for me to have you at my mercy isn't it? You're such a slut for it."

Affection was too clear in the words to take offense so instead Draco just grunted and tried to push back, trying to convince him to move faster. He was wild, pressing his knees further apart so they slid across the carpet, giving Harry more access. "Harry, please."

Another finger entered in response, and Harry's other hand moved around his hip to rub over his cock, and Draco didn't think he could get harder but he twitched, leaking precum over the tip.

"More, please, more." He wasn't even sure if Harry understood him, wasn't sure if he was even really saying the words, but he let his body rock in time with Harry's movements, hoping that would be invitation enough.

It must have been because one moment he was begging Harry to fuck him and the next the wind was nearly knocked out of him when Harry did just that, sinking all the way to the hilt in one hard thrust. For a moment nothing happened, so abrupt that Draco's entire body froze, but it only lasted long enough for them each to take a breath and then Harry was moving. Hard, fast, one hand pressed over Draco's where he was clenching his fingers into the carpet and other hand mercilessly tugging on Draco's dick, bringing him to orgasm too fast, too hard.

"Harry… wait… I'm not ready…"

He didn't answer him, only pressed harder over him and panted against his neck, alternating between sloppy kisses on his neck and shoulder and sharp nips that made Draco moan and buck under him.

His own strokes were getting erratic, it had been too long, and he gasped out, "No waiting this time, cum for me Draco."

It was all it took, his body so well trained to Harry's command he was cumming, stream after stream of cum shooting across his own stomach and Harry's hand. Draco's body pushed him over, convulsing around him and he let go of his hand to grab at Draco's hips, clutching hard enough to leave fingertip bruises.

For a long time they stayed where they were, catching their breath and feeling each other close. Finally Harry leaned back, both of them making a discontent sound as he slid out. "Come on."

Draco was mostly boneless but Harry pulled him to his feet, directing him to the bed, chuckling when Draco practically collapsed on to it. He pushed him over, curling protectively around him. When they settled Harry couldn't help but add, "I missed you."

Already Draco was dozing off but he pressed closer to Harry, "It was hard without you." He could feel Harry smile against his shoulder and he tried to return it even though he was struggling to keep his eyes open. "I missed you too."

"Draco?" He gave a sleepy affirmative that he was listening and Harry struggled with what he wanted to say for a few moments before he settled on, "Where do we go from here? With… everything?"

He waited for an answer, anything and when there was none he sat up a little, "Draco?" He couldn't help the corner of his mouth tilt up, as he realized the other had already fallen asleep and he reached out to touch his face, trailing his fingers down the side of his cheek before he laid back down. "Alright, I guess it can wait until tomorrow. Goodnight Draco." He paused, hard even when he was only talking to himself, "It's just that… it's good to be home."


	12. Epilogue

"Harry… take a deep breath." Those green eyes snapped to him and Draco immediately looked away, and added voice soft, "Please?"

His response was to reach out and grab Draco by the hair, pulling him close even as he forced his head back, baring his throat. Taking a deep breath… that didn't help him think, but this… this did. He kept his eyes on Draco, watching his throat move, and finally looked back to the ministry official once he could control his temper. "I've already explained what happened. Twice."

A small sound from Draco and he realized he was still holding him taut, just short of hurting and relaxed his grip. Draco's pupils were dilated, eyes just a touch too wide and it made Harry smile. His fingers ran through Draco's hair until the touched his cheek and finally he dropped his hand completely.

The two ministry officials just watched. There had been three of them, but now one was on his way for healing and they learned pretty quickly that it was best to pretend like the blonde wasn't even there. The ministry officials shared a long look and then one nodded, "Okay. We will file the report sir."

"Okay…okay?" He looked incredulous and instead of wasting it on them turned it on Draco and made it a question. "Okay?"

"That's what he said Harry." Draco himself was a little surprised, he had expected _something_ when Harry told them where to find the bodies of all the death eaters. Of course he hadn't told them that he killed them – only that he knew they were all dead and where to find the bodies. They had asked him the details of finding the bodies, three times, but that was all. They had to have known that Harry did it, but they didn't question what he said.

The officials glanced to him and he gave them a dirty look and they quickly looked away. It made Draco's mouth quirk up though it was a shame that the only way he got that kind of respect was by being Harry's. Harry was watching them carefully and reached out a hand to pull Draco close, not satisfied until he was pulled behind him away from their eyes. "Anything else?"

"No, sir."

Harry laughed at that, clearly amused. He turned with a shake of his head, not even trying to hide his contempt, "It's just that easy is it? That simple?"

Draco hesitated, he wanted to try to get Harry to leave before things went sideways, but he knew better than most that Harry didn't always like to be _encouraged_ to do something. He finally reached out to tug on his hand a little, "Harry?" He let as much warning as he could muster in the words, enough to get Harry to listen, not enough to get him shown that it isn't his place.

That only made Harry laugh more, his grip tightening on Draco just short of hurting, and that was no accident. Draco was well aware of the fact that Harry was very precise with how much force he used, how much power he showed. "Better go boys, you can thank Draco for that."

It didn't matter how they responded or what they thought, at least not to Harry, and Draco was getting used to the flush covering his face as he was pulled out of the room by his wrist. As soon as they were clear Harry spoke up, his voice mocking, "I told you that I can do whatever I want Draco."

It was getting pointless to argue it and instead Draco looked away, "You're supposed to be meeting with Granger and the weasel."

A hand made its way to his hair and gave it a sharp tug, "He doesn't like when you call him that."

Draco's steps stumbled a little, the tug on his hair going straight to his groin, and he shifted his weight to hide the effect it had on him, even though Harry's smirk told him he knew exactly what it did. He shook his head, "I only care if you don't like it."

The hand tightened more, drawing Draco in by it until he was close enough that he could feel Harry respond when he grimaced in pain. Harry was oblivious as people past by them and Draco tried to glance around to see but Harry made a tutting sound and reached out to grab his wrist.

It was one thing for Harry to do this in the middle of Hogwarts, but it was completely different standing in a hallway at the ministry. "Harry-"

"When are we supposed to meet them?"

That made Draco smile despite himself, that Harry would say we. "In an hour. At lunch."

"Then we got time."

"Time for what?" He glanced up at Harry and pulled back, making him wince when the grip on his hair didn't ease. "Harry?"

"Trust me. You'll like this."

His stomach flipped as they aparated but he was starting to get used to it, and instead of trying to figure out where they had gone he concentrated on grabbing on to Harry. It didn't matter where they were Harry would take care of him. He expected it to be the woods, to be somewhere alone and quiet so he was startled to find them in a public place. In fact, as he glanced around, he realized it must be a _muggle _place. He scrunched his nose, "Why are we here?"

"Why do you think we are?"

For a moment panic flared as he looked around and he knew it showed in his voice, "Harry…"

"No, I'm not looking to hurt anyone." His eyes flashed, smirk pulling across his face, "Well, not unless you ask me really nice."

Draco was too busy glancing around, they appeared to be in some sort of pub, and he looked at him, "Did they see us aparate?"

"No, but they can see us now." To emphasize his point he tugged Draco forward suddenly until their bodies pressed together and wrapped a hand in his hair, kissing him. He couldn't protest, not that he would have wanted to, and when the grip turned painful he moaned into the kiss, trying to lean in more when Harry slid a knee between his legs.

"Gees, get a room."

Draco was shocked out of the kiss with the casual comment, face flushing red when he realized that there were people watching and he tried to pull away but Harry wasn't having it. Instead he was backed up against the wall, forced to give up trying to see who was looking when Harry pulled his head back. "People can see Harry…"

"Yea, I'm guessing that is why your dick is so hard." It was true, he couldn't deny it, he was already hard and aching and all Harry had done was kiss him.

He ignored it, that wasn't his problem. "Muggles." He let Harry hear the disgust in his voice.

"Trust me, for what I have in mind they are gonna be the only ones you want to see." He shifted his weight, kneeing apart Draco's legs and grabbing his shirt to pull him up a little. "You're not going to want to see anyone that knows you."

"Oh, why is-" He hadn't forgotten who he was dealing with, he really hadn't, it was more that it wasn't _expected_. He was shoved to his knees abruptly, startling him and he reached out to grab at Harry only to have his hand shoved away.

"Hands down." Draco nervously shifted, glancing around, and was rewarded with a cuff to the face. "Attention here."

He realized what Harry was doing and frowned, "You can't be serious-" A harder slap landed, and Draco could taste blood. Immediately he settled back a little more and looked up, waiting for Harry to tell him what to do.

"That's a good boy." He traced one thumb down Draco's cheek until he reached his mouth, rubbing along his bottom lip until Draco took the hint and carefully wrapped his tongue around the digit, sucking it into his mouth. He felt a thrill go through him at that, scooting forward on his knees a bit, fighting the urge to reach his own hand down to touch himself. Harry's thumb pulled free, "Open your mouth."

He couldn't help the whine that slipped through his lips, and wondered why nobody was stopping them. If Harry said they could see he believed him, he didn't think he would bother to bring them to a muggle place just to put up a glamour, but it didn't explain why no one was intervening. There must have been something on his face because Harry smirked, "It's just that kind of place, now open your mouth."

Finally he did, resting his hands on his thighs, the sharp sting in his cheek reminding him that looking around would do him no good. When Harry started to unbutton his pants his cock twitched, precum making the head slide wetly against his pants and he whined again, hips swaying.

"Such a needy little bitch."

If he wasn't already flushed from arousal that would have brought up a blush, distinct chuckles could be heard around them and he risked a quick glance, confirming that there were people actually watching them, some of them staring at him with something in their eyes that made him look back to Harry quickly.

Harry was watching him with a raised eyebrow, eyes laughing, "Should I let one of them fuck you?"

He almost struggled to his feet at that but a stern look from Harry and he settled, though they both knew that throughout he had never shut his mouth, never moved his hands. His fists tightened because he loved Harry and his dick loved how deeply he was owned by him, but he hated to look so weak in front of a lousy group of muggles.

"Relax, you're mine and only mine." He grabbed ahold of his chin and tilted it up, "You know that." Harry's free hand went back to his pants and he undid them, pulling himself out without hesitation, uncaring of who was watching. Whether Harry was just that confident or slightly off, Draco was jealous of the control and for a brief moment thought about closing his mouth, pulling away, but Harry read him easily, "You won't like what happens."

He didn't do anything, they both knew he wouldn't and then it didn't matter because his mouth was full of cock and there was a wolf whistle from somewhere behind Harry. His hair was gripped tightly, not giving him any control, and he slid his hands to Harry's thighs, not daring to try to temper him but trying to keep his balance.

The force made him gag, and he struggled around it, whimpering as his own cock pressed tighter against his pants and he desperately wanted some kind of friction. He was sure Harry was enjoying it just as much, the taste of precum heavy on his tongue.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Draco couldn't be bothered to look away from his task but over Harry's shoulder a tough looking muggle stood there, looking annoyed. Harry waved one hand dismissively at him and the guy stepped forward closer. "Hey, you gotta take this somewhere else."

"Go away."

The man's face twisted in anger and was moving forward and Draco had a flash of fear go through him, feeling hopelessly vulnerable on his knees, Harry's hand in his hair holding him in place, but he shouldn't have been. Harry waved his free hand and the man looked like he had been shoved backwards, skidding across the floor. Immediately his attention turned back to Draco, the danger in the grin, the twitch of his cock telling him that Harry enjoyed the violence too. The man got up but didn't approach and for a moment Harry looked that way and there was a vicious edge but Draco forced him to bring his attention back, moaning loudly around his cock, trying to say please though it came out muffled.

It did what he intended and he had Harry's full attention, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, not till I cum down your throat." He lowered his voice, "Suck bitch, we got places to go."

Draco increased his efforts, flicking his tongue and trying to bring Harry off as quick as possible. He wasn't sure what was going on around them, but he could feel the tension increasing and realized they were making quite a scene. Harry was watching his face and smirked, "Oh yea baby, they are all watching you on your knees."

The grip loosened enough that Draco realized he could glance around and his eyes found the people watching them, some with lust, some frustration as they realized for some reason they couldn't get any closer. He made a small sound, his own hips thrusting forward, and pulled away just to make Harry tighten his grip until it hurt, making it violent and when Harry came, cum splashing across his tongue as he scrambled to swallow it all, he cried out his body jerking as he was so close to coming.

In a flash he had Draco on his feet, his pants nearly torn open as Harry grabbed him, stroking one full stroke and it was enough as Draco convulsed, panting as he came. He wasn't surprised when Harry slid his hand in front of his face and he obediently licked out, cleaning off the cum.

"Where can I get a little cock sucker like that?"

"Mike, get them out of here."

"I'm trying."

Slowly the conversation around them drifted into Draco's awareness and he shifted uncomfortably, reaching down to button up his pants but Harry batted his hands away. "You look too good like this, debauched, I want to look more."

"We need to go." He glanced around and realized Harry must be using some sort of ward to keep people from reaching them. "You're using magic on them?"

"A little." He casually let his fingers slide over Draco's dick, over sensitive after cumming and made him shiver. "Next time I'm gonna fuck you while they watch."

Before Draco could respond they were gone and he couldn't help it as he let out an unmanly squeal at the suddenness. He should haven't been surprised when Harry brought them right into the middle of the common room, leaving Draco to sheepishly button up his pants and swipe his arm across his face with at least a dozen Gryffindors watching. He had no idea what he looked like, but the smirks on those present told him that he possibly looked a little worse for wear.

Hermione only watched them for a moment before snapping out, "I'll be outside."

Ron watched her go and even though his face was red, angry or embarrassed Draco wasn't sure, he stepped forward, "Quite an entrance."

"Mmm." Harry sounded disinterested until he looked at Draco and his eyes sparkled as he reached out with his own sleeve to wipe Draco's chin, and when he looked back to Ron he seemed a little more together. "Didn't want to be late."

Ron nodded and almost grudgingly looked to Draco, "Nice to, er… see you too Draco." Draco was still in pieces over his very public orgasm and could only nod docilely, leaning into Harry.

There was an awkward pause and Ron added, "I take it that it went well at the … ministry."

He knew Ron wasn't entirely sure what had happened, what was going on with the ministry, but to be fair even the ministry didn't know what had happened. He hoped it would stay that way, it was safer, but he wasn't sure that Harry would be able to keep it up. It wasn't that he wasn't smart enough to keep the lie going, Draco just shuddered to think what would happen if the wrong person challenged him. Right on cue Harry answered, a little hostile, "Well it-"

"Harry." He interrupted him, trying to meet his eyes.

"Draco?"

He frowned at the mocking tone but placed one hand on Harry's arm and met his eyes and they stared for a long time. Ron waited almost patiently, getting used to the silent conversations they had.

Harry's voice came out again, an edge to it, "Draco?"

He looked at the floor at that, and frowned. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know." He pulled him in, "I'm able to take care of myself though, you know that better than anyone." It was scolding, true, but there was an edge of warmth in it.

"Fine."

For a moment it looked like Harry was thinking about retaliating for that, his hand curling but he took a deep breath, he didn't want to hurt Draco, and he let the attitude slide. He did give his hair a sharp tug though, hard enough to let him know it wasn't supposed to be gentle, but that was all. "It went fine Ron, they are going to look into what happened but other than that nothing exciting."

Ron was glancing back and forth between them and unless Draco was mistaken it appeared that he was finally catching on what role Draco played. He looked back to Harry quickly and nodded, "Good." He tilted his head, "So, Hogsmeade then?"

Harry led them out holding the door open for Draco, one hand carefully on the small of his back, oblivious to anyone else that was watching him. Mione hadn't waited apparently, nowhere to be seen, but Harry didn't seem to care. It didn't even faze him when they passed a professor who glared at him, too enamored with watching Draco, with idly running fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. When they walked through the doors leaving Hogwarts an arm automatically moved around Draco's shoulders and he was pleased to note that it no longer made Ron twitch. Harry noticed it too and for the first time in a while when he looked at Ron he really smiled. "I'll buy the first butter beers."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So… I think this may be the end of this story. I know everything isn't settled, but I think I like leaving it heading in the right direction. Yes? No?


End file.
